NO EGOISM ANYMORE
by ZameGun
Summary: CHAPTER 7 Updated/Baekhyun berniat meninggalkan semua kenangannya dengan menemukan kedamaian baru. Namun apa jadinya jika di tempat yang baru ia malah menemukan musuh bebuyutannya?/ Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol / Chanbaek!Main Kaisoo,Kray!slight. Pair will be complicated and added every chap. So, don't too sureprised okay? / Yaoi / AU / OOC
1. Prolog

.

**Chapter 1**

**Cast: Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol, Kai, Xi Luhan, Xiumin, and others.**

**Disclaimer: Casts bukan punya saya. Nebeng nama aja.**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: Chanbaek.**

**Author: Zame**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, Typos, bahasa semaunya, etc.**

**Selamat membaca!**

.

.

.

.

**NO EGOISM ANYMORE**

.

.

.

.

Hiruk pikuk suasana di salah satu ruang kuliah di sebuah Art College, sebuah perguruan tinggi seni di pusat kota Seoul. Kelas itu sudah ramai, tanda para mahasiswa sedang menunggu masuk waktu kuliah. Mereka membentuk kelompok masing-masing sambil berbicara. Termasuk di sudut kelas, tiga orang sahabat sedang asyik berbincang. Mencari kesibukan tidak penting, seraya menunggu dosen mereka datang.

Tiga orang pemuda itu, Baekhyun, Kai, dan Luhan. Kai sedang memamerkan kemampuan bahasa Jepangnya yang kacau. Luhan menertawakannya, karena ia adalah ahli bahasa. Ia merasa geli dengan pelafalan Kai yang _enggak banget_. Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi sebelah Luhan hanya menanggapi dengan wajah datar. Karena ia memang tidak dapat menangkap hal yang lucu yang dimaksud Luhan.

"_Just stop_ it Kai _ah_. Bahasa Jepang tidak seperti itu. Kau juga harus menguasai logat dan rima yang pas. Aku yakin orang Jepang asli akan menertawaimu lebih parah dari yang ku lakukan." Luhan berusaha berbicara di antara kekehannya. Tangannya memegangi perut yang rasanya kram karena terus tertawa.

"_Geez_. Kau ini tidak menghargai usahaku sama sekali." Sergah Kai merengut. Kemudian ia tolehkan atensinya pada pemuda yang melayangkan tatapan datar sejak tadi. "Baekhyun _ah_, bagaimana pendapatmu?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahu malas. "_Obseo_."

"_Yah_, kau ini sama saja. Tidak menghargai bagaimana semangatnya aku mempelajari bahasa Jepang. Tapi, setidaknya kau tidak mengejekku seperti yang rusa ini–Aduh!"

"Apa?"

Luhan memelototi Kai mengaduh. Tangannya menggenggam buku yang tadi ia pukulkan pada kepala Kai. Lalu Ia menoleh pada Baekhyun. Sedikit penasaran dengan Baekhyun yang agak pendiam hari ini. Biasanya, dialah yang paling ribut jika mereka bertiga berkumpul.

"Baek _ah_, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Kai yang duduk di depan Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan mengaduhnya. Ikut memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tampak berbeda hari ini. "_Ne_, Kau kenapa Baekhyun? Apa aku salah bicara tadi?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Namun emeraldnya tampak sedikit bergetar. Sebenarnya ia sedang malas berbicara. Namun melihat dua sahabatnya ini begitu memperhatikannya. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak jika harus menyimpannya sendirian.

Ia menghembuskan napas kasar sebelum berbicara. "Entahlah. Hari ini orang tuaku pulang dari Jerman."

Dahi Luhan menyernyit. "Bukankah seharusnya kau senang?"

"Harusnya sih begitu." Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan pandangan yang menerawang. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak menyukainya."

Kai yang menopangkan dagu di sandaran kursinya ikut berpikir. Lalu mulutnya menggumamkan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Mungkin semacam firasat?"

Luhan dan Baekhyun mendadak menatap lurus pada Kai.

"_Wae?_ Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Aku salah bicara lagi?" Tanya Kai. Mengingat kedua temannya sering menggertaknya hanya karena ia sering asal bicara.

Luhan tidak berniat menanggapi. Namun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku rasa pemikiranmu kali ini benar, Kai. Semacam firasat buruk mungkin. Seperti perusahaan bangkrut dan keluarga kami harus jadi gelandangan? Atau aku harus dijodohkan dengan gadis buruk rupa?" Ucap Baekhyun ngelantur.

"Sudahlah. Kau ini. Tidak baik berprasangka seperti itu. Lebih baik kita menyibukkan diri agar pikiranmu segar. Setelah kuliah ini bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke markas hapkido kampus? Sudah lama kita tidak kesana. Anak-anak juga pasti sudah rindu padamu." Tawar Luhan. Meskipun kampus mereka adalah perguruan tinggi seni, tak menutup kemungkinan berbagai jenis organisasi bisa diterima di kampus ini.

"Baiklah."

::

::

::

Benar saja. Baekhyun langsung banyak tersenyum disana. Bertemu dengan teman-teman dari jurusan dan fakultas lain sedikit mengalihkan perasaan tidak enak yang sedari tadi menghantuinya.

Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kai memang tergabung dalam anggota hapkido kampus. Dengan Baekhyun yang kini menjabat sebagai ketua. Sehingga mereka dengan santai membaur dengan anggota lain yang senang nongkrong disana meskipun tidak sedang latihan.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Luhan.

"Lebih baik." Jawabnya. Ia terkekeh melihat Kai yang sedang mem_-bully_ Taemin karena _snack_nya direbut paksa dan dihabiskaan oleh Taemin.

"Baguslah." Luhan menepuk bahu Baekhyun. "Aku ke toilet dulu."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Awas ada hantunya." Godanya.

"Haha. Apaan kau ini." Luhan menanggapi santai sambil berlalu. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh kecil seraya memandangi punggung Luhan yang menjauh. Menuju toilet yang letaknya ada di luar, tepat di sebelah markas hapkido.

Baekhyun keluar markas setengah jam kemudian. Ia merasa sedikit aneh karena Luhan tidak juga kembali. Ponselnya juga tertinggal di sebelah Baekhyun duduk tadi. Baru beberapa langkah ia keluar, terdengar suara ribut di sebelah kanan gedung. Tempat toilet yang harusnya Luhan tinggalkan sejak tadi. Segera saja ia mendatangi sumber suara.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia, saat didapatinya Luhan sedang terlibat baku hantam dengan seseorang yang menjadi musuh bebuyutannya. Tanpa banyak bicara, dihantamnya rahang pemuda yang sedang melawan Luhan dengan tinjunya.

"Park Chanyeol. Tak kusangka kau begitu pengecut. Kalau ingin berurusan denganku, tidak dengan menyerang temanku begini." Ucap Baekhyun dingin. Disingkirkannya Luhan menjauh darinya dan pemuda bernama Chanyeol itu.

"Aku tidak sedang ingin ribut denganmu. Dia yang mencari masalah lebih dulu." Bela sang pemuda jangkung tak terima.

"_Bullshit_."

Baekhyun tidak perduli semua kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda di hadapannya. Ia segera mengincar kembali rahang Chanyeol. Namun kali ini ia ingin memanfaatkan kakinya. Namun tangan besar Chanyeol sigap menahannya. Keadaan berbalik dengan kaki Baekhyun dipelintir. Lalu perut Baekhyun dihantam dengan tangannya yang lain. Baekhyun terjatuh dan batuk-batuk. Tangannya menggenggam erat perutnya yang terasa sangat perih.

Chanyeol menatap datar sudut bibir Baekhyun yang terdapat sedikit muntahan darah. Ternyata pukulan Chanyeol di perut Baekhyun cukup telak.

"Jangan pernah meremehkanku, _little boy_." Bisiknya tepat di telinga Baekhyun. Lalu melenggang begitu saja tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Baekhyun nyaris menyumpah kalau saja Luhan tidak segera datang. Kai dan beberapa temannya menyusul beberapa saat kemudian.

::

::

::

"Chanyeol lagi?" Tanya Kai terkejut. Ditatapnya prihatin sahabatnya yang tengah terbaring di ranjangnya sendiri. Baekhyun memang langsung dibawa pulang kerumah saat sahabatnya itu tahu Baekhyun kalah bertarung dengan Chanyeol. Luhan yang merasa paling bersalah kali ini.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Sedikit meringis mengingat ia sempat memuntahkan darah, meskipun tidak banyak.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Habisnya, dia membanting pintu begitu saja saat aku membasuh muka di wastafel. Kukira ia sedang menyindirku. Ya sudah ku balas saja dengan kata-kata pedas. Aku tak tahu akhirnya akan begini." Oceh Luhan panjang lebar. Ia benar-benar menyesal, tidak manyengka kecerobohannya menjadi berakibat pada sahabatnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Tangannya membelai lengan Luhan dengan lembut. "Kau jangan berlebihan begitu. Toh aku sudah biasa memar begini jika bertemu Chanyeol. Seperti tidak tahu saja."

"Tapi kan–"

"Ssst. Daripada kau berbicara tidak berguna, bagaimana kau ungkapkan permintaan maafmu dengan membuatkanku bubur? Sekalian ambilkan obat untuk meredakan sakit ini?"

Luhan hanya bisa menurut. Tubuh kurus itu berjalan keluar dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Aku akan berganti pakaian ke apartemenku dulu. Mungkin aku dan Luhan akan menginap disini malam ini." Ucap Kai.

"Terserah kau, Kai-ah."

Kai tersenyum. Mengacak sebentar rambut hitam Baekhyun, lalu meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar. "Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan rindu padaku ya." Katanya usil, kemudian menutup pintu sebelum ia menerima lemparan bantal.

Sepeninggal kedua temannya, ia menghembuskan napas panjang. Chanyeol lagi.

Orang itu mahasiswa yang satu angkatan namun beda jurusan dengannya. Giat di organisasi taekwondo kampus. Organisasi yang entah kenapa tidak pernah bisa akur dengan hapkido. Chanyeol juga adalah yang terbaik di taekwondo kampus. Sama seperti Baekhyun yang terbaik di hapkido kampus. Hal itu yang membuat persaingan keduanya begitu kental. Tak jarang teman-teman organisasinya juga mengompori permusuhan keduanya.

Mereka seolah tidak pernah berhenti bermusuhan. Mungkin karena terbawa juga, akhirnya ada dendam yang tak tergambar dalam hati dua pemuda itu. sehingga dalam setiap pertemuan mereka, pasti terjadi baku hantam. Dan salah satunya pasti ada yang tumbang. Kadang Chanyeol, kadang Baekhyun. Namun kali ini Baekhyun yang kalah. Ia terkekeh.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri bingung. Tidak ada alasan mereka bertengkar pada awalnya, selain dendam lama antar organisasi. Tapi apa mau dikata, semuanya sudah terjadi. Baekhyun menyukai interaksi mereka yang tampak kekanakan. Saling lempar katakata tajam. Dan diakhiri dengan saling memamerkan jurus andalan masing-masing.

Lamunannya terhenti saat kenop pintu kamarnya berputar. Luhan membawakan bubur dan obat yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun menyuruh sahabatnya itu membersihkan diri sambil menunggu kedatangan Kai yang akan menginap di rumah megah orang tua Baekhyun.

::

::

::

"Aku turut berduka tentang hal itu. Tapi apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Ucap Luhan prihatin. Baekhyun menjawab dengan senyum yang ia paksa. Wajahnya pucat hari ini. Tidak ia perdulikan pandangan mahasiswa lain yang manyadari perubahan kondisinya saat ini.

Tiga minggu yang lalu, saat Kai dan Luhan menginap di rumah Baekhyun, sebuah berita datang layaknya sambaran petir. Orang tua Baekhyun meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat dalam perjalanan pulang dari Bandara Incheon. Tidak ada sanak famili, sehingga upacara pemakaman saat itu terasa begitu sepi. Kai dan Luhan terpaksa menemani Baekhyun yang berduka. Dan baru pulang beberapa hari kemudian.

Dan pertemuan mereka di kantin hari ini begitu mengejutkan dua sahabatnya. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjual seluruh aset yang diwariskan untuknya. Lalu bertekad menyambung hidup dengan membangun sebuah _coffee shop_ sederhana, yang sudah berjalan dua minggu ini. Baekhyun tidak tertarik meneruskan bisnis furnitur milik ayahnya. Dan mungkin akan hidup dari penghasilan pribadinya itu setelah ia lulus. Ia sudah tidak tertarik lagi dalam dunia seni. Karena itu adalah keinginan ibunya.

"Tapi apa keputusanmu menjual rumah orang tuamu sudah kau pikirkan matang-matang?" Tanya Kai.

Baekhyun menjawab dengan anggukan. "Aku tidak mau terus hidup dalam bayang-bayang _umma _dan _appa_. Rasanya aku akan terus teringat mereka jika aku masih tinggal disana."

"Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana?" Lanjut Kai.

"Xiumin hyung, barista terbaik di coffee shopku memiliki sebuah flat yang bisa kusewa. Lokasinya sangat dekat dengan coffee shopku. Nanti sore aku akan pindah. Aku yakin jasa pengantar barang sedang bekerja memindahkan barang-barangku."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kami berkunjung ke flat barumu? Sekaligus membantu membereskan barang-barangmu?" Tawar Luhan.

"Tidak usah, Lagipula barang-barangku terlalu banyak. Kalian bisa berkunjung lain kali. Oh ya, aku punya tugas khusus untuk kalian."

Kai dan Luhan mengernyit.

"Sebagai ketua hapkido kampus, ku intruksikan kalian menggantikanku mengajar latihan untuk pemula sore ini." Titah Baekhyun dengan mengangkat dagunya.

"Cih gayamu." Ketus Kai. Baekhyun melotot.

"Iyaa... boss."

::

::

::

Sore ini Baekhyun sudah memasuki pekarangan flatnya yang sudah disewakan Xiumin selama dua tahun. Rentang waktu sampai ia lulus kuliah. Suasananya tampak asri dengan halaman yang cukup luas untuk ukuran sebuah flat.

Kalau bisa dibilang, flat ini lebih mirip rumah pada umumnya. Ia juga menerima informasi kalau flat ini memiliki dua kamar, dengan satu kamar lain yang sudah disewa seseorang. Xiumin bilang orangnya sangat ramah. Jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu khawatir akan kesepian. Mungkin Baekhyun akan menganggapnya keluarga, jika orang itu mengizinkan.

Ia sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian saat malam menjelang. Sebagian besar barang-barangnya juga sudah ia rapikan. Diliriknya kamar yang tidak begitu jauh dari kamarnya itu. tampak belumada kehidupan. Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Mungkin belum pulang.

Ia memutuskan untuk memasak makan malam dan memakannya di dalam kamarnya.

Baru saja ia akan membereskan makan malamnya, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. _Itu si tetangga baru. _Pikirnya.

Ia tidak mau meninggalkan kesan yang buruk pada pertemuan pertama dengan sang tetangga baru. Segera saja ia berlari menghadap cermin besar di kamarnya. Setelah merasa cukup pantas, diputarnya perlahan knop pintu kamarnya.

Perasaannya berdebar. Seperti apakah tetangga berunya itu? apakah cantik? Tampan? Tambun? Atau yang lain?

Baekhyun masih melayang dalam pikirannya saat pintu terbuka. Hampir ia mengucapkan salam hormat, namun diurungkan saat suara menggelegarlah yang ia dengar.

"_Neo!_ Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tetangga baruku?" Suara itu menggelegar tinggi.

"Kau.. Park Chanyeol."

Dunia Baekhyun rasanya runtuh seketika.

;;

;;

;;

**Hollaaa, gue comeback nih.**

**Tetep nekad make pairing Chanbaek walaupun masih agak ilfil sama Baek dan skandalnya. Tapi gapapa. Karena Story ini rasanya udah di ujung pengen segera di tulis, yang kerasa cocok ya cuma chanbaek. Yah, sesuai naluri aja.**

**Buat yang baca, ini mungkin semacam prolog, dan pendek. Mohon tanggapannya. Kalo gak ada yang tertarik, ya saya hapus.**

**Okesip. Reviewnya ditunggu.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2**

**Cast: Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol, Kai, Xi Luhan, Xiumin, and others.**

**Disclaimer: Casts bukan punya saya. Nebeng nama aja.**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: Chanbaek.**

**Author: Zame**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, Typos, bahasa semaunya, etc.**

**Selamat membaca!**

.

.

.

.

**NO EGOISM ANYMORE**

::

::

::

_Baekhyun masih melayang dalam pikirannya saat pintu terbuka. Hampir saja ia mengucapkan salam hormat, namun diurungkan saat sebuah suara menggelegarlah yang ia dengar._

"_Neo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tetangga baruku?" Suara itu menggelegar tinggi._

"_Kau.. Park Chanyeol."_

_Dunia Baekhyun rasanya runtuh seketika._

::

::

::

Suasana canggung melingkupi ruang tengah rumah bernuansa minimalis itu. Dua orang pemuda tampan duduk di sofa, dengan posisi yang juga canggung. Keduanya berkecamuk dalam pikiran masing-masing. Berusaha mencerna apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Sebuah keajaiban juga sebenarnya. Mengingat baru kali ini tidak terjadi baku hantam ketika dua pemuda itu bertemu.

"_Such a bitch surprise._" Gumam Chanyeol pelan, tanpa menatap Baekhyun. Kedua bola tajamnya menatap lurus ke meja di depan sofa.

Namun suasana kelewat sunyi, membuat Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"_What the hell are you thinkin' about?_" Desis Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Tak kusangka, _bos _nya Xiumin _hyung_ adalah bocah tengil seperti kau."

Rahang Baekhyun mengeras. Ia tahu Chanyeol sedang berusaha memancing amarahnya. "Jaga ucapanmu."

"Aku hanya bicara apa adanya." Kilah Chanyeol. Ia menempelkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa.

"Aku yakin jika kau bicara _apa adanya_ sekali lagi, esok pagi kau bangun di rumah sakit. Dengan _gips_ yang membalut seluruh tubuhmu."

Chanyeol mengerlingkan pandangan, menatap bola mata Baekhyun. "Kau mengancamku? Byun?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya bicara apa adanya." Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol diam. Tidak menyangka kata-katanya akan berbalik dengan mudah. Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan di dalam hati.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin ada kekerasan disini. Bisa-bisa Xiumin _hyung_ mengamuk jika ada perabotnya yang hancur. Soalnya _flat_ ini milik orang tuanya." Chanyeol berdiri dari sofa dan menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu. Jangan bicara seolah aku baru mengenal Xiumin _hyung_. Bersyukurlah aku tidak menghajarmu disini." Baekhyun ikut berdiri.

"Begitu ya... dan berakhir dengan keadaan seperti di depan toilet maksudmu?" Chanyeol menyindir. Berusaha mengingatkan pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Kali ini bukan hanya rahang Baekhyun yang mengeras. Giginya sudah bergemeletuk menahan amarah. "Kau membuatku benar-benar ingin menghajarmu, Park." Ia berusaha meredam emosi dengan menarik napas, lalu berjalan hingga mencapai pintu kamarnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai tipis. Mengabaikan Baekhyun yang kini berdiri membelakangi pintu, menatap tajam ke arahnya. "Mungkin kita bisa berkelahi lagi besok di kampus."

"Baguslah. Dan siapkan kompres untuk memar-memarmu besok." Ucap Baekhyun, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya dari dalam.

"Oke..."

Baekhyun mendecih mendengar tanggapan santai Chanyeol. Seolah bertarung adalah makanannya sehari-hari. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Sepasang _hazel_nya menatap lurus langit-langit kamar. Pemuda yang terbilang manis itu menggumam lirih sebelum memejamkan mata. Berusaha melayang ke alam mimpi, dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

_Sambutan unik, dari tetangga baru terburuk._

Di luar, Chanyeol menggeliat sebentar dan menguap. Tampak tidak begitu perduli dengan perkataan tajam Baekhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun memasuki kamarnya yang berseberangan dengan kamar Baekhyun.

Entah bagaimana mereka akan menghadapi kejutan takdir ini.

::

::

::

"Selamat pagi, bos."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo, salah satu karyawannya yang sudah berseragam rapi. Terlihat olehnya, pemuda manis itu sedang membersihkan lantai kafe sederhananya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, Kyungsoo _ah_. Jangan panggil aku bos. Rasanya seperti sudah tua saja." Sahut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan terkekeh. "Baiklah, Baekhyun..." Bola mata pemuda manis itu bergerak kesana kemari, memikirkan panggilan yang pas. "... err, _hyungie?_" Ucap Kyungsoo, lalu bibir hati itu mengukir senyum manis.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan seulas senyum juga. "Begitu lebih baik. Teruskan pekerjaanmu, Kyungie." Panggilan sayang dari Baekhyun. Ia mencubit gemas sebelah pipi Kyungsoo kemudian melangkah masuk ke ruangannya.

::

::

::

"Apa?! Kau sudah mengenalnya, Baekhyun?" Tanya Xiumin dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Hm." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Dan dia musuh bebuyutanku di kampus."

Mereka berdua sedang berada di ruangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menceritakan ini pada Xiumin saja, mengingat Xiumin mengenal keduanya. Ia juga menceritakan tentang betapa seringnya terjadi perkelahian ketika mereka bertemu. Salah satu faktor terkuatnya adalah latar belakang organisasi yang memang tak pernah akur. Atau, jika Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri sedang malas berkelahi, yang terjadi adalah saling melempar kata-kata pedas. Persis seperti yang terjadi semalam.

"Aku minta maaf jika benar seperti itu. Aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika ternyata kalian memiliki hubungan yang buruk." Ucap Xiumin. Wajahnya menunjukkan betapa menyesalnya ia.

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung._ Bukan kau yang salah."

"Tapi bagaimana jika kalian berkelahi lagi?"

"Aku akan berusaha memisahkan antara masalah kampus dengan rumah. Lagipula, sepertinya dia juga tidak ingin mencari perkara denganku jika di luar kampus."

"Berarti kau tidak akan pindah?"

Baekhyun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Xiumin. "_Flat_ itu satu-satunya yang terdekat dari sini, kan? Lagipula aku tidak menemukan apartemen atau _flat_ lain yang bisa disewa di dekat sini. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehku untuk pindah."

Xiumin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baek, mungkin ini takdir. Tuhan menginginkan agar kau berdamai dengannya mungkin. Sepengetahuanku, dia anak yang sangat ramah. Dan aku belum pernah mendengarnya bicara kasar seperti yang kau ceritakan."

"Itu sisi lainnya... kalau di kampus." Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Xiumin terkekeh mendengar jawaban lirih Baekhyun. "Setidaknya cobalah untuk berbicara lebih baik dengannya." Saran Xiumin. Tangannya menepuk pelan bahu lelaki muda yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, tidak berniat menjawab ya atau tidak. Karena ia tidak yakin bisa melakukannya.

Ia melirik jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. "Sudah jam setengah delapan, _hyung_. Sebentar lagi aku ada kuliah. Aku pergi dulu." Lalu meninggalkan Xiumin sendirian di ruangan itu.

Xiumin mengerti yang perasaan Baekhyun, tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung bosnya. "Semoga ini semua berakhir dengan baik."

::

::

::

Sudah seminggu berlalu. Dan keadaan yang diharapkan atau dicemaskan tidak juga terjadi.

Mereka hidup layaknya tidak saling kenal. Berbicara pun hanya seperlunya saja. Selebihnya, menegur sapa pun tidak. Baekhyun sebenarnya cukup jengah dengan situasi ini. Ia biasa diperlakukan hangat oleh kedua orang tuanya. Pancaran kasih sayang dan cenderung dimanjakan membuatnya rindu diperlakukan begitu di rumahnya sendiri. Namun melihat pada kenyataan, ia harus menelan dalam-dalam keinginannya itu.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol adalah orang yang _easy going_ menurut pengamatan Baekhyun. Itu diketahuinya ketika ia melihat cara berinteraksi Chanyeol dengan teman-teman _tae kwon do_-nya. Tapi tidak jika berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Seolah tebing yang begitu terjal menghalangi keduanya.

Dua lelaki muda akan saling diam saat di rumah, dan saling serang ketika tersulut emosi di kampus. Selalu seperti itu.

Sepulang kuliah kali ini, Baekhyun harus memutar mata bosan. Kedua teman hiperaktifnya (_Read:_ Luhan dan Kai) memaksa ingin berkunjung ke _coffee shop _milik Baekhyun. Keadaan berakhir dengan dua orang tampan itu mengekor di belakang Baekhyun. Dengan antusiasme berlebihan.

"Aku ingin segelas _Cappucinno_ saja." Pinta Luhan dengan mata berbinar, menelusuri seisi kafe milik Baekhyun. Sang _waiter_ mengangguk, mencatat pesanan Luhan.

"Aku mau _Rainbow Cake_, dengan segelas _Espresso_." Ucap Kai, tanpa melepas pandangan dari sang _waiter _kafe yang ternyata bermata bulat.

Si _Waiter_ manis itu mencatat sambil menggumam. "Selera yang aneh."

"Aku tahu." Ucap Kai seraya tersenyum manis. Rupanya gumaman pemuda bermata bulat itu terdengar oleh Kai.

"_J-Jeoseonghamnida_." Ucap _waiter_ manis itu gugup. Mengingat bosnya kini sedang duduk bersama mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja." Kai mengibaskan tangan santai.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat adegan itu. Ia tahu sahabatnya yang berkulit sedikit gelap itu tertarik dengan pekerja manisnya. Terlihat jelas dari caranya yang tidak berhenti menatap Kyungsoo, si _waiter_ manis di hadapan mereka. Namun ia sedang tidak tertarik untuk membantu hubungan mereka. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Sudahlah Kai. Kau menakuti pekerjaku." Baekhyun tidak memperdulikan Kai yang menggerutu.

"Kyungsoo _ah_, Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Kau segera proses saja pesanan mereka. Tidak usah diberi _bill._ Mereka itu teman-temanku. Oh ya, sekalian pesankan aku segelas _Latte_ ya." _Waiter_ yang ternyata bernama Kyungsoo itu mengangguk dan pergi setelah menundukkan kepala.

Sepeninggal Kyungsoo, Kai menopangkan dagu pada sebelah tangan, dengan siku menempel di atas meja. "Ternyata, selain seleramu bagus dalam dekorasi kafe, seleramu memilih pekerja juga bagus sekali." Kai berbicara dengan mata menerawang. Kedua bola itu berkilat seperti sedang mengkhayalkan sesuatu.

Baekhyun dan Luhan kompak menunjul kepala Kai.

"Aku tahu yang ada di kepalamu Kai. Hentikan pikiran mesummu." Gerutu Luhan.

::

::

::

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah saat Baekhyun menonton televisi di ruang tengah. Baekhyun melotot saat melihat Chanyeol membiarkan saja sepatunya di teras rumah. Sepertinya ia harus berbicara dengannya lagi, meski ia malas sebenarnya.

"Letakkan sepatumu di rak sepatu, Chanyeol." Ucapnya tegas.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya berdecak. Namun ia menurut juga, diambilnya sepasang sepatu ukuran besar itu, lalu diletakkan di rak sepatu dengan gerakan kasar. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tidak ambil perduli.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Chanyeol sudah keluar kamar berjalan menuju dapur, dengan baju yang sudah berganti. Terlihat segar, karena ternyata ia baru saja selesai mandi. Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada acara _reality show_ yang sedang ia tonton di layar televisi. Namun tak berapa lama, ia dikejutkan dengan Chanyeol yang bergabung duduk di sofa. Dengan semangkuk ramen di tangannya. Dengan cuek, Chanyeol ikut menikmati tontonan yang dipilih Baekhyun di layar televisi itu, sambil memakan ramen di mangkuk dengan lahap.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. Sedikit terkejut dengan Chanyeol yang mau-mau saja duduk dekat dengan Baekhyun. Namun tidak mau ambil pusing, ia kembali menikmati tontonannya, yang kini sedang mewawancarai beberapa artis.

"Tuh kan ada YunJae _moment_ lagi." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol bersuara.

Mata Baekhyun memicing. Tidak berselera untuk ikut bersuara. Baekhyun berpikir, hari ini mungkin Chanyeol sedang senang. Makanya ia –mungkin– lupa kalau sedang di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan musuhnya.

"Huh, dasar pasangan tidak tahu tempat. Ini kan acara _on air_." Gerutu Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan ramen ke mulut. Wajahnya tampak lucu jika sedang menggerutu.

Baekhyun kini menahan tawa atas tingkah Chanyeol. Namun ia masih belum ingin menanggapi ocehan pemuda di sofa seberangnya itu.

"Hei, Baekhyun." Panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun dengan terpaksa menoleh. "Menurutmu, Yunho dan Jaejoong TVXQ itu pacaran tidak?"

.

" ...tidak." Jawabnya. Malas ambil pusing dengan Chanyeol yang mendadak cerewet begini. Err... dan agak aneh, karena ada orang yang begitu banyak komentar seperti ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Chanyeol. "Karena masih banyak wanita di dunia ini."

"Jawaban aneh." Chanyeol mencibir. "Zaman sekarang,_ gay_ tidak tabu lagi tahu."

Kini Baekhyun menatap curiga pada Chanyeol. "Jangan bilang kau _gay_?" Sedikit kecemasan terdengar dalam suara Baekhyun.

_Hell_. Kalau makhluk di depannya ini _gay_, ia harus hati hati. Jangan sampai lengah kalau Chanyeol benar-benar _gay_. Mungkin ia bisa diperkosa kalau lengah.

"Tidak begitu juga." Jawab Chanyeol santai. "Aku hanya tidak anti dengan _gay_."

"Kalau begitu Syukurlah." Ucap Baekhyun terdengar lega.

Chanyeol yang seolah menangkap maksud kalimat Baekhyun. Menyeringai tipis.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku perkosa?"

"_YA_! Jaga ucapanmu!"

::

::

::

Hari ini Baekhyun sedang tidak ada mata kuliah. Ia memutuskan untuk seharian di kafe saja, malas meladeni ocehan Chanyeol yang suka ngelantur kalau ada di rumah. Lalu sorenya ia akan ke kampus, untuk melatih junior hapkido yang berada dalam bimbingannya.

"Kris _hyung_, bagaimana sirkulasi keuangan minggu ini? Ada masalah?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kris. Si Manajer muda yang tampan dan cukup cerdas.

Kris membuka map yang dibawanya ke ruangan Baekhyun. "Ini laporannya. Semuanya lancar. Juga catatan mengenai rincian gaji mereka kemarin."

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil meneliti lembaran laporan dari Kris. Namun ia mengernyit ketika melihat air wajah Kris yang agak berbeda. "Katakan saja kalau ada yang mengganjal."

Kris menatap Baekhyun ragu. Tapi tetap dilanjutkannya untuk menyampaikan. "Maaf sebelumnya. Kafe kita memang laku, bos. Tapi setelah aku mengadakan survei pribadi, kafe kita hanya dikenal di sekitar distrik ini saja. Aku berpikir untuk memperluas ruang jangkau kita, sekaligus meningkatkan profit. Itupun kalau kau setuju, bos."

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan pemikiran Kris. Jari-jari kanan kirinya saling ia pautkan dan ia letakkan di atas meja. Tanda bahwa ia begitu menyukai pemikiran inovatif Kris.

"Biar kutebak. Kau ingin menambah daya jangkau _marketing_?"

Kris mengangguk. "Tapi ini sedikit menambah biaya _marketing_ bulan ini... sekitar dua kali lipat."

"Tidak masalah. Apa rencanamu?"

"Itu..."

::

::

::

Baekhyun tersenyum puas melihat kinerja Kris. Saat ini mereka sedang mengawasi pemasangan baliho yang cukup besar, di wilayah ujung distrik tampat kafe Baekhyun berada. Sekitar lima menit merjalan kaki dari kafe. Sebenarnya ide Kris cukup sederhana. Dengan keahlian desain grafisnya, ia mengusulkan membuat beberapa baliho yang dipasang di tempat-tempat strategis. Beberapa sudah dipasang, dan baliho ini adalah yang terakhir.

Ia berpikir untuk melihat langsung kinerja Kris, sekalian menyegarkan pikiran.

"Bos."

Baekhyun menoleh. Mendapati Kris yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sudah selesai. Ayo kita kembali ke kafe." Ajak Kris.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau duluan saja. Aku masih ingin jalan-jalan disini. Kalau kau lelah, kau boleh pulang lebih awal hari ini."

Seketika wajah Kris berbinar. "Benar, bos? Tapi... Bagaimana kalau aku ikut menemanimu jalan-jalan?"

"Tidak usah, aku ingin sendiri kali ini. Kau pulang saja, _hyung_. Oh ya, kuingatkan sekali lagi ya, jangan panggil aku bos lagi. Kau ingin aku merasa tua terus?"

Kris terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Baiklah Baekhyun _ah_, aku pergi dulu ya. _Annyeong_."

Baekhyun tertawa melihat Kris yang tampak berlari senang menghadapi kebebasannya hari ini. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki dengan ringan di trotoar yang cukup ramai itu. Tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana, sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Area ini memang area pertokoan yang cukup ramai. Mulai dari penjual makanan, hingga toko yang menjual pakaian berjejer di sepanjang jalan itu.

Ia menarik napas panjang menikmati waktu santainya dengan tersenyum.

Langkah Baekhyun mendadak terhenti. Ia melihat siluet tubuh yang cukup ia kenali. Dengan postur tinggi dan jaket menyerupai jas yang panjang hingga mencapai lutut. Mata Baekhyun sedikit minus, hingga tidak terlihat jelas. Namun ia dapat memastikan, siluet tubuh yang mirip tetangganya itu masuk ke sebuah bangunan yang mirip sebuah galeri.

Saat ia melangkah mendekat, mata Baekhyun sedikit menyipit menatap bangunan seperti apa yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya kini.

Sebuah galeri lukisan.

Err..

Chanyeol... melukis?

::

::

::

Ia tadinya ingin masuk ke dalam galeri itu. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia bisa menangkap permbicaraan orang-orang yang ada di dalam galeri itu. Baekhyun melangkah ke bagian pojok depan galeri bagian luar. Memastikan dirinya tidak terlihat dari dalam. Sekilas tingkahnya terlihat seperti penguntit. Namun Baekhyun tidak perduli. Ia hanya ingin membunuh rasa penasarannya.

Dan entah sebuah keberuntungan mungkin, Baekhyun dapat melihat dengan jelas sosok Chanyeol, tetangganya, sedang duduk dengan sebuah kanvas tegak di hadapannya. Kanvas bagian dalam tidak terlihat dari sisi Baekhyun. Hingga ia tidak dapat melihat apa yang sedang tetangganya itu sedang lukis.

"Apa yang kali ini akan kau lukis Chanyeol _ah_?" Suara seorang lelaki berumur. Yang ternyata sejak tadi duduk bersama Chanyeol di ruangan itu. Lelaki berumur itu juga sedang melukis. Penampilannya mengingatkan Baekhyun akan Sherlock Holmes. Khas sekali.

Baekhyun dapat melihat Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum simpul menjawab pertanyaan lelaki berumur itu. Tangannya tidak berhenti menggoreskan kuas pada kanvas.

"Melukis 'dia' lagi ya?" Tanya lelaki tua itu lagi.

"Seperti baru tahu saja, kek." Ucap Chanyeol lagi. Seutas cengiran menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Sang kakek hanya menggeleng menanggapi sang cucu. "Kau itu. Segeralah bertindak, mau sampai kapan kau terus mengaguminya dalam diam?"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar desakan kakeknya. Suasana hening beberapa saat. Tangannya terhenti menggores kuas pada kanvas. Sampai Chanyeol membuka lagi suaranya.

"Hehehe. Hubunganku dengannya masih sangat rumit, kek. Jangan memaksa begitu ah. Lagipula aku juga terus berusaha." Ucapnya canggung.

Sang kakek hanya mengangguk. "Ya... ya. Asal jangan terlalu lama saja. Kakek hanya tidak mau kau menyesal jika ada orang lain yang menyalip 'keindahan' utama lukisanmu itu."

...oh.

Jadi ceritanya, ketua _tae kwon do_ sangar itu, punya sisi melankolis juga ternyata. Kegiatannya melukis, belum lagi sependengar Baekhyun, lelaki tiang itu juga seorang _secret admirer_. Huah. Baekhyun rasanya mendapat durian runtuh. Hari ini ia dapat memegang dua kartu as sekaligus. Bisa jadi bahan buat mengancam Chanyeol, pikirnya.

::

::

::

Baekhyun sedang melatih junior hapkido saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menyenggol bahunya dengan keras.

"Ups, maaf tidak sengaja. Jalanan sempit." Ucap Chanyeol berlalu tanpa dosa.

Alis Baekhyun bertaut. Jalanan sempit? Jelas-jelas ini lapangan. Luas pula. Mata tetangganya itu katarak ya? Dan juga, bukankah tadi Chanyeol masih di galeri lukisan melankolis itu?

Ah, sudahlah. Baekhyun malas berkutat dengan pikirannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil sebuah kerikil di dekat kakinya. Lalu melemparkan kerikil itu pada punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh, dengan cukup keras.

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Dengan sigap ia membalikkan tubuh tingginya. Dan mendapati tatapan menantang dari wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Ups, maaf. Tanganku keseleo." Sarkas Baekhyun.

Keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam yang membunuh. Baekhyun tidak perduli dengan para junior yang ia latih, yang kini menatap dua rival kampus itu.

Baekhyun menyerang terlebih dahulu. Tanpa menyadari seringai tipis yang terukir di wajah rivalnya. Dalam detik ke sepuluh, Chanyeol masih saja menghindar tanpa balas menyerang. Dan dengan jahil, tangan nakal Chanyeol mencuri kesempatan meremas bokong Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasakan kepalanya mendidih. Ia merasa dilecehkan di hadapan para juniornya sendiri. Ditingkatkannya serangan dalam gerakannya, yang tidak juga dibalas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih saja menghindar serangan Baekhyun. Namun ia lengah, bokongnya berbalik menjadi sasaran Baekhyun. Namun bukan remasan balik yang didapat, melainkan tendangan super keras. Tepat pada bokongnya. Ia meringis dan berlari kesakitan.

Baekhyun menepuk tangannya dua kali. Kemudian berbalik pada junior yang mematung melihat perkelahian dua senior tampan itu.

"Yang terakhir itu, contoh gerakan tendangan yang akan kuajarkan pada kalian. Bersiaplah."

::

::

::

"Oh, sudah pulang, Chanyeol?" Ucap Baekhyun, yang sedang bersantai di depan televisi. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sudah." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Tubuh tinggi itu dihempaskan pada sofa _single_ di sebelah sofa yang diduduki Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun _ah_. Kau tahu tidak?"

Baekhyun menoleh. "Apa?"

"Tadi bokongku ditendang orang aneh di kampus. Dan rasanya sakit sekali."

Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati. Wajah Chanyeol kini tampak seperti anak yang sedang mengadu pada _umma _nya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau perbuat, hingga orang _aneh_ itu menendang bokongmu?" Tanya Baekhyun, mengikuti alur permainan tetangganya itu.

Baekhyun tidak terganggu dengan sindiran Chanyeol karena mereka lebih terlihat dekat saat di rumah. Melupakan semuan dendam turun temurun dari masing-masing organisasi. Dan keduanya menikmati aura hangat yang tidak mereka tunjukkan di kampus.

"Aku _sedikit _menyapanya. Tapi dia galak sekali."

"Galak, tapi tampan luar biasa. Ingat itu." Ucap Baekhyun narsis. "Lagipula, caramu menyapanya memang jelek sekali."

"Itu cara khususku menyapa Baek. Huh, tampan? Kalau manis sih aku setuju."

Dan lemparan bantal mengenai wajah Chanyeol yang terbahak. Belum selesai Chanyeol tertawa, segumpal kertas –entah dari mana datangnya– masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang terbuka. Chanyeol memelototi Baekhyun yang menatap televisi dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau bau sekali. Mandi sana." Ketus Baekhyun. _Out of topic._ Namun Chanyeol menangkap nada perhatian yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun padanya.

"Oh, manisnya..." Senandung Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendelik tajam.

Chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. "Baiklah, aku mandi. Jaa."

Secepat kilat Chanyeol melakukan pergerakan misterius. Lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar saat sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal mendarat di pipinya. Bibir Chanyeol. Efek aneh menjalari tubuhnya. Seperti tersengat ribuan volt listrik.

Ia baru menyadari situasi saat pintu Chanyeol berdebam tertutup.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

Seberkas warna merah menghiasi kedua sisi pipi Baekhyun.

::

::

::

**To Be Continued**

::

::

::

**Annyeong yeoreobun...**

**Update nih.**

**Sedikit adegan tentang tendang bokong itu berhubungan dengan ingatan saya di weekly idol. Walaupun bukan Chanyeol yang jadi korban tendangan Baek sih. Saya juga gak ngerti banget soal bela diri, jadi ya maaf soal keterbatasan saya.**

**.**

**Oh ya, sedikit attention nih ya. **

**Emang saya pasang ratednya M. Tapi jangan ngira ini ff mesum yang cuma menujukkan seksualitasnya. Saya punya alur terencana (ehem). Dan memang adegan itu ada di dalam cerita, gak bisa dipisahkan. Yah, walaupun gak yakin sih ini bakal menyentuh. Namanya juga usaha. Hehe.**

**Tapi ya belum saya post di bulan ini NCnya. Inget ini ramadhan, bro. Masih inget dosa saya.**

**Udah lah ya.**

**.**

**Makasih buat:**

**Reza C Warni W, Imel Jewels, ByunGhei, Park Shita, Mela querer chanBaekYeol, Huang Zi Lien, yeollo, popi. margaretha, nadyadwiandini10, Nenehcabill, Keepbeef Chiken Chubu, ShinJiWoo920202, caaa, Special bubble, otomeharu22, chanbaekie, wolfyxo, Syifa Nurqolbiah, BangMinKi, dan raniazzara.**

**Sori, gak bisa bales satu-satu. Tapi saya seneng banget bacain review kalian.**

**.**

**Err,**

**Kalo kalian mau apresiasi karya saya dengan review atau fav, saya akan merasa sangat dihargai.  
****Jika saya merasa ada yang mau menghargai karya saya, apdetnya gak bakal lama kok.**

**Tapi sebaliknya, kalo review aja gak mau, tapi pengen cepet apdet storynya, enak di kalian capek hati di saya. Gak gampang loh bikin cerita itu. Suer.  
Intinya, kalo gak mau hargain karya saya, ya jangan baca. Simpel kan?**

**Jadi, tolong hargai capeknya saya mikir buat bikin story.**

**At last. Sampai ketemu di chap selanjutnya. Bubye.**


	3. Chapter 2

.

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Cast: Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol, Kai, Xi Luhan, Xiumin, Kris, and others.**

**Disclaimer: Casts bukan punya saya. Nebeng nama aja.**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: Chanbaek.**

**Author: Zame**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, Typos, bahasa semaunya, etc.**

**Selamat membaca!**

.

.

.

"_Oh, manisnya..." Senandung Chanyeol. _

_Baekhyun mendelik tajam. _

"_Baiklah, aku mandi. Jaa."_

_Secepat kilat Chanyeol melakukan pergerakan misterius. Lalu berlari ke kamarnya._

_Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar saat sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal mendarat di pipinya. Bibir Chanyeol. Efek aneh menjalari tubuhnya. Seperti tersengat ribuan volt listrik. _

_Ia baru menyadari situasi saat pintu Chanyeol berdebam tertutup._

"_PARK CHANYEOL!"_

_Seberkas warna merah menghiasi kedua sisi pipi Baekhyun._

**NO EGOISM ANYMORE**

::

::

::

Sesungguhnya Baekhyun adalah anak mami.

Tolong jangan tertawa. Karena memang itulah kenyataannya. Ketika bersama teman-teman di sekolah maupun di Hapkido klub kampus, ia adalah perawakan yang tegas. Lalu ketika kembali ke rumah, ia adalah sosok manja yang tampak begitu manis di mata orang tuanya.

Itu dulu. Karena sekarang ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan itu. Memang ada Chanyeol. Tetangga yang katanya baik hati. Padahal kenyataannya interaksi mereka jarang sekali terlihat normal. Layaknya anjing dan kucing. Saling memperebutkan kekuasaan wilayah, dalam hal ini adalah kampus mereka sendiri.

Cih, sampai matipun Baekhyun tidak akan mau bermanja-manja dengan bocah labil itu (red: Chanyeol). Karena pasti Chanyeol tidak akan mau, malah berbalik mengejeknya. Iya, kan? Benar, kan?

Errgh.

Sepasang hazel itu telah terpejam dalam selimut tebal dan hangat. Namun pergerakannya menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan. Kedua bola yang tersembunyi di dalam kelopak, bergerak gelisah. Lalu tangan lentiknya mencengkeram selimut begitu erat. Seolah ada yang mengganggu mimpi indahnya.

::

::

::

"_Baekkie ya, bagaimana rasanya naik kelas sayang?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik pada bocah mungil di sebelahnya. Tinggi bocah itu hanya sepinggang sang wanita. Tangan keduanya bertaut dan berayun. Menikmati perjalanan pulang sekolah si kecil._

"_Senang sekali umma... ahaha." Ucap si bocah begitu riang. Mata bulan sabitnya menyipit karena senyum lebar. "Baekkie senaaaang sekali."_

_Si wanita yang ternyata umma Baekkie mengacak gemas surai gelap sang bocah._

"_Ish, ummaaa... rambut Baekkie jadi berantakan.."_

::

::

::

"_Ummaa.. ummaa.. Baekkie takut.."_

"_Tenang sayang. Umma disini memelukmu. Tidurlah, my little hero. Mimpi indah."_

_Sang anak yang mewarisi kecantikan sang umma kembali tenang. Tangan mungilnya memeluk posesif sang umma. Memastikan bahwa ia tidak tidur sendiri malam ini._

::

::

::

"Umma... umma..."

Suara bass namun lembut milik Baekhyun mendesah lirih. Keringat bercucuran di dahi, dengan kepala menggeleng kesana-kemari.

Kedua kelopak mata itu membuka perlahan. Beberapa detik sang pemilik mengerjapkan kedua bola indahnya, hingga ia tersadar, tempat ia berdiri adalah tidak dimanapun.

Semuanya serba putih. Kanan, kiri, depan, belakang, atas, bawah. Tak ada yang dapat ia tangkap selain warna putih. Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun serba putih.

"Umma?"

Hanya satu kata itu yang yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Saat ia memandang jauh kedepan, hazelnya menangkap sosok yang begitu ia rindukan. Sepasang pria dan wanita yang sangat Baekhyun kenal.

"Umma? Appa?" Gumamnya.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa kini dirinya sedang berada dimana. Yang ia tahu, dua sosok yang begitu ia cintai berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya. Dan tersenyum begitu hangat padanya.

"Umma appa bogoshippo.."

Cairan bening menetes di kelopak matanya. Berjatuhan deras bersamaan dengan hembusan angin.

Secepat cahaya mendesau, kakinya bergerak mengejar dua sosok itu. Baekhyun melihat dengan jelas, dua sosok itu tersenyum dan tak bergerak dari tempat. Masing-masing tangan mereka terulur kedepan. Seolah ingin menyambut tubuh mungil sang anak. Namun sayang, semakin kencang Baekhyun berlari, semakin tak tergapai dua orang yang bergitu berarti dalam hidupnya.

Hatinya bagai diiris belati. Perih sekali.

Kalang kabut ia berusaha mempercepat larinya. Terus berusaha mengejar dua sosok yang semakin samar dalam pandangan. Aliran air matanya semakin deras mengalir.

"Umma... umma.. Baekkie takut umma. Hiks... Umma kenapa pergi? Appa... temani aku... hiks.."

Tubuh berbalut pakaian serba putih itu terduduk, ketika dua sosok itu benar-benar menghilang.

Benar-benar menghila―

—eh?

Hangat?

Entah kenapa, hati Baekhyun menghangat. Bersamaan dengan dirasakannya tubuh mungilnya dipeluk erat. Sangat erat.

"Tenanglah. Kau aman sekarang. Tidurlah, Baekkie."

Samar, namun terdengar amat jelas dalam pendengaran Baekhyun. Nyaris seperti bisikan. Namun tak ada yang dapat ia lihat. Semuanya masih putih. Serba putih. Namun ia masih dapat merasakan hangatnya pelukan itu. Seperti pelukan ibunya.

"Umma? Kaukah itu?"

"Ya." Suara bisikan itu menjawab lagi. Begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

"Jangan pergi lagi umma." Pinta Baekhyun. Tangannya berangsur membalas pelukan itu. Surainya dielus pelan oleh sosok yang Baekhyun anggap sebagai ummanya. Matanya perlahan memejam, merasakan kantuk dan kenyamanan sekaligus.

"Tidurlah, sayang. Aku akan selalu menjagamu."

Dan ia benar-benar melayang ke alam mimpi, saat dirasakannya sebuah ciuman lembut mendarat di dahinya.

"_Umma..."_

::

::

::

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Pagi ini ia terbangun dengan sang musuh memeluknya. Tepat di kasurnya!

_Oh God_.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi, saat ia ingin berteriak, rasa sakit yang teramat sangat menjalari kepalanya. Sakit sekali. Serta merta ia menggapai kepalanya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan. Berusaha meredakan rasa sakit itu.

Lalu sang musuh —benarkah masih musuh?—, Chanyeol, tebangun dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Ia terpaksa menuruti kemauan Chanyeol saat ia divonis demam oleh tetangganya itu.

Berakhirlah ia seperti ini sekarang. Sebuah nampan di pangkuannya, yang kini duduk di atas kasurnya sendiri. Dan sudah beberapa menit lalu dianggurkan olehnya.

"Dasar keras kepala. Kalau tidak makan dan minum obat, bagaimana mau sembuh? Ck." Omel Chanyeol, yang kini duduk tepat di samping tempat tidur Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih diam. Mempertahankan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Kau ingin kusuapi?"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Jelaskan dulu, bagaimana kau bisa ada di dalam kamarku."

Chanyeol menghela napas tanda menyerah.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan." Jeda sebentar, ia melihat Baekhyun melirik padanya sedikit. "Aku memiliki kunci cadangan kamarmu."

Baekhyun melotot. Hapir saja pemuda manis itu berbicara, jika Chanyeol tidak langsung berbicara lagi.

"Tolong jangan potong omonganku dulu babo. Xiumin hyung yang menyarankan hal ini. Dia bilang, kau belum lama ini merasakan sebuah kehilangan. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, karena Xiumin hyung tidak menjelaskan secara detil. Tapi ia hanya menyarankan untuk menggunakannya jika memang dibutuhkan. Dan sekarang aku mungkin tahu alasannya."

Alis Baekhyun bertaut. "Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu. "Kau demam karena kelelahan, mungkin. Hanya itu kesimpulanku."

Berbeda dengan hati Chanyeol. Sesungguhnya ia mendengar dengan jelas igauan pemuda mungil itu tentang ummanya dalam tidurnya. Namun Chanyeol tahu itu masuk urusan privasi Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol merasa tidak pantas untuk ikut campur.

Baekhyun kembali teringat pada mimpinya. Jadi benarkah sosok hangat itu adalah Chanyeol? Yang memeluknya? Kenapa jadi begini?

Chanyeol diam melihat tatapan kosong Baekhyun. Disuapkannya sesendok demi sesendok bubur ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Dan herannya, pemuda manis itu menurut. Beberapa saat berjalan dalam kesunyian. Hingga pada suapan terakhir, Setitik air mata mengalir melalui sudut mata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berusaha acuh, sejauh Baekhyun masih menurut untuk disuapi, ia akan terus menyuapi Baekhyun tanpa henti. Ia juga meminumkan obat penurun panas pada pemuda itu.

Sunyi lagi. Chanyeol sudah meletakkan gelas berisi air putih pada nakas di sebelah tempat tidur Baekhyun. Lama ia memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Hingga saat ia sadar, air mata sudah membanjiri kedua pipi si pemuda manis.

"Umma.. umma.. appa... bogoshippo..."

Isakan dan tangisan sudah mengucur deras.

Chanyeol tidak tahan. Dipeluknya sosok yang tampak begitu ringkih itu. Ia tahu dengan jelas, sekuat apapun manusia, tidak ada yang dapat menghindar dari yang namanya kehilangan.

Isakan semakin deras. Namun Baekhyun justru menyurukkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Seperti sedang mencari kehangatan yang selama ini sudah menghilang.

Ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa yang tengah memeluknya kini adalah Chanyeol. Namun akal sehat sudah terkubur rapat-rapat. Ia hanya perduli pada rasa hangat yang dipancarkan Chanyeol. Isakannya mereda perlahan. Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dalam posisi nyaman ini.

::

Dirasakannya pelukan Chanyeol padanya yang melonggar. Dan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata, ditangkup oleh sepasang tangan besar Chanyeol.

Ia mengerti rasanya saat Chanyeol mengecup dahinya lembut. Nyaman sekali. Ia merasa begitu dilindungi. Tangisnya sudah benar-benar reda.

Namun ia tidak mengerti, rasa apa yang patut ia definisikan, saat bibir tipisnya disentuh oleh bibir Chanyeol. Rasanya... asin dan basah, oleh air mata.

Lumatan Chanyeol bagitu lembut. Dan Baekhyun semakin tidak tahu, rasa aneh ini, apa namanya.

Dirasakannya tubuh Chanyeol berpindah dan merapat pada tubuh mungilnya. Mempertemukan dada yang saling berlomba dalam gemuruh tak teratur. Chanyeol mengerti, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak. Yang Baekhyun tahu, ia menyukai ini. Dan nalurinya memaksa untuk membalas lumatan lembut pemuda tampan yang kini tengah menciumnya.

Lalu lumatan itu terlepas. Berganti dengan kedua pasang mata yang saling memandang. Dengan tatapan yang menyimpan begitu banyak misteri. Tak terdefinisi.

"Istirahatlah lagi. Agar kau cepat sembuh."

Ucap Chanyeol memecah keheningan. Ia tersenyum hangat dan keluar kamar Baekhyun. Menyisakan sejuta tanda tanya dalam benak Baekhyun.

::

::

::

Koridor kampus terasa sepi. Baekhyun tetap berangkat kuliah sore, sedikit memaksakan diri. Padahal, dirinya belum pulih benar.

Ada yang mengganggu pikiran Baekhyun. Tentang perlakuan Chanyeol tadi pagi. Bagaimana Chanyeol meyuapinya dengan sabar, mengganti kompres, meminumkan obat, lalu memeluknya, dan... menciumnya.

Ia melihat sosok sahabatnya, Luhan, sendirian di ujung koridor. Duduk sambil mambaca buku. Baekhyun berinisiatif bertanya pada sahabatnya itu. Mungkin Luhan bisa membantu.

"Wae?" tanya Luhan, ketika sadar Baekhyun sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Lalu pandangannya ia fokuskan kembali pada buku yang ia baca.

Baekhyun gemas. Direbutnya buku itu dari tangan sang pemilik.

"Hei!" seru Luhan terkejut.

"Nanti saja dilanjutkan acara membacamu. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Soal apa?" Tanya Luhan penasaran. Baekhyun jarang sekali bertanya seperti ini.

Baekhyun diam sejenak. Tampak berpikir sejenak, sebelum kemudian berbicara, "Menurutmu, kenapa jantungku berdebar sangat keras jika berdekatan dengan seseorang?"

"Itu jatuh cinta bodoh." Jawab Luhan santai, sambil memutar bola mata.

Baekhyun melotot.

"Benarkah?"

"Its really really true. Haha. Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" Goda Luhan.

"Ha?" Baekhyun melongo. Namun ia teringat peristiwa tadi pagi bersama Chanyeol. Mendadak wajahnya memerah.

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Baekhyun panik.

_Geez, dia kan musuh bebuyutanku?_

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?" Tanya Luhan yang heran melihat reaksi sahabatnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa. Ahaha. A-aku lelah sepertinya. Aku pulang duluan ya." Jawab Baekhyun gugup. Lalu secepat kilat ia berlari ke wilayah parkir. Menstarter kendaraannya lalu pulang segera.

::

::

::

Sesampai di flatnya. Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan wajah marah Chanyeol. Yang mampu membuat Baekhyun bergidik.

Tatapan ini berbeda dengan tatapan membunuh yang biasa dipancarkan Chanyeol. Sama sekali berbeda. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan marah bercampur khawatir. Lebih menyeramkan rasanya. Karena itu mampu membuat Baekhyun teringat pada appanya yang marah, ketika ia pulang terlambat.

Alhasil, Baekhyun hanya mampu menunduk. Meski seharusnya ia tidak takut.

"Kau bodoh atau tolol Baekhyun?"

Suara berat dan tajam menyapu pendengaran Baekhyun. Membuatnya merinding. Baekhyun tak mampu berkata-kata. Juga bingung setengah mati.

Sejak kapan hubungannya berubah secepat ini? Sejak kapan? Seingatnya, baru kemarin terjadi baku hantam. Kenapa sekarang jadi begini?

Apa otak Chanyeol benar-benar terbentur dengan keras?

Baekhyun masih berkutat dengan pikirannya saat Chanyeol menggendongnya layaknya karung sadar lalu meronta dalam gendongan pemuda tinggi itu. Persis seperti perempuan yang diculik.

Baekhyun berhenti meronta saat Chanyeol merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Baekhyun panik. Saat ini Chanyeol sedang melepas sepatu Baekhyun.

"Ck. Bisa diam tidak sih? Aku hanya melepas sepatumu!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Sentakan kasar Chanyeol benar-benar menyeramkan kali ini.

"Sudah kubilang kau istirahat hari ini Baekhyun. Kenapa kau malah ke kampus dengan keadaanmu yang belum sehat begini hah? Kau ingin membuatku mati jantungan? Begitu?" Oceh Chanyeol panjang lebar. Kekhawatirannya terasa hingga ke ubun-ubun.

...

"Maafkan aku." Cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya mampu menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. Ia tidak tahan melihat sorot ketakutan Baekhyun. Lebih baik mereka berkelahi seperti biasa daripada terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

Didudukkannya tubuh tinggi proporsionalnya pada tempat duduk di sebelah kasur Baekhyun. Lalu dielusnya kembali surai legam yang sangat lembut di tangannya. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi Baek. Aku benar-benar khawatir."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kenapa apanya?" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut bingung.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau khawatir padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, spontan.

Chanyeol tergagap. Seperti sedang tertangkap basah melakukan tindak kriminal.

"Kenapa kau perduli padaku? Aku kan musuhmu?"

"I-itu.. karena..."

::

::

::

**To Be Continued**

::

::

::

**Maafkan aku **

**#bungkuk**

**Maafkan aku gak bisa panjang di chap ini. Pekerjaanku yang baru lebih menguras waktuku daripada yang dulu.**

**Tapi aku udah buat Chanbaek moment se sweet mungkin tuh. **

**Gimana? Suka gak?**

**Ini no edit bro. Jadi kalo ada Typo kasih tau ya. **

**Last word, review dong.**


	4. Chapter 3

.

**Chapter 3**

**Cast: Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol, Kai, Xi Luhan, Xiumin, Kris, and others.**

**Disclaimer: Casts bukan punya saya. Nebeng nama aja.**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: Chanbaek.**

**Author: Zame**

**Warning: OOC, Boyslove, Typos, bahasa semaunya, gaje, etc.**

**Selamat membaca!**

.

.

.

.

.

"_Maafkan aku." Cicit Baekhyun._

_Chanyeol yang melihatnya hanya mampu menghembuskan napas dengan kasar. Ia tidak tahan melihat sorot ketakutan Baekhyun. Lebih baik mereka berkelahi seperti biasa daripada terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. _

_Didudukkannya tubuh tinggi proporsionalnya pada tempat duduk di sebelah kasur Baekhyun. Lalu dielusnya kembali surai legam yang sangat lembut di tangannya. "Jangan lakukan itu lagi Baek. Aku benar-benar khawatir."_

"_Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun._

"_Kenapa apanya?" Dahi Chanyeol berkerut bingung._

"_Kenapa... kenapa kau khawatir padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, spontan._

_Chanyeol tergagap. Seperti sedang tertangkap basah melakukan tindak kriminal._

"_Kenapa kau perduli padaku? Aku kan musuhmu?"_

"_I-itu.. karena..."_

.

.

.

.

**NO EGOISM ANYMORE**

::

::

::

::

"Karena..."

_Belum saatnya sebetulnya, Baek. Tapi, kau malah sudah bertanya begitu. Argh, Bagaimana ini?_

Bola mata Chanyeol bergerak kesana kemari. Seolah sedang mencari jawaban yang tepat. Sedang Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya dan seperti menahan napas. Entah kenapa, ia sangat penasaran dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

Akhirnya, saat Chanyeol menemukan jawaban yang tepat, ia menarik napas dalam sebelum menjawab dengan terbata. "K-karena aku.. menganggapmu.. se-sebagai—"

—_**Drrt.. drrt.. drrt..**_

Suara getar ponsel, menginterupsi kalimat yang belum Chanyeol selesaikan. Sontak keduanya menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Yang ternyata berasal dari saku celana Chanyeol.

Si pemilik ponsel bergegas mengangkat panggilan telepon untuknya, setelah melontarkan tatapan mohon maaf pada Baekhyun.

"_Yoboseyo_. Ada apa Sehun ah?"

Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang kini fokusnya berubah. Ia tahu siapa penelepon yang menghubungi Chanyeol. Dia adalah wakil dari Chanyeol, selaku ketua _taekwondo_ di kampusnya. Tak lama, ia melihat kening Chanyeol berkerut. Sepertinya yang disampaikan Sehun di seberang sana cukup penting. Hal itu yang membawa Chanyeol hilang dari pandangannya, berjalan keluar kamar Baekhyun. Dan memutus percakapan mereka, secara tidak langsung.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu cuek. Tidak ingin merasa begitu terbebani hanya dengan pertanyaan —yang menurutnya cukup— ...konyol. Mengingat mereka belum seakrab itu untuk berbicara dengan tema seintim tadi.

Meski sesungguhnya, fakta barusan cukup membuatnya bingung.

Bagaimana tidak, musuh bebuyutan mana yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu penyayang, perhatian, dan khawatir dalam waktu yang sebegini singkatnya? Baekhyun juga yakin, bukan hanya dia yang penasaran. Jika ia menceritakan hal ini pada Xiumin, —karyawan yang sudah dianggapnya _hyung_ itu— pasti juga akan mengernyit heran.

Bercerita pada Luhan dan Kai?

Lebih baik itu menjadi opsi terakhir untuk ia pilih. Ia tidak mau repot menjelaskan ini itu yang bahkan belum ia ketahui juga kesimpulannya. Mana tahu terjadi perang saudara antar penghuni kampus? Ingat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah legenda rival kampus yang sangat terkenal, mendarah daging. Begitu juga dengan kelompok yang mereka bawahi masing-masing.

Ia menghela napas. Ditariknya selimut menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada, menghalau udara dingin yang tidak ia sukai. Lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

Setidaknya Chanyeol tidak marah-marah lagi padanya.

_Itu seram sekali._

::

::

::

Suasana pagi yang cukup cerah. Terdengar suara denting peralatan makan dari arah dapur.

Pagi ini, Baekhyun dapat informasi tentang kuliahnya. Pesan dari ketua angkatan. Profesor yang mengisi kelasnya pagi ini berhalangan hadir, tentu saja ada tugas yang menanti dari sang profesor. Hanya saja, mahasiswa seangkatan Baekhyun kompak sekali. Tugas yang seharusnya dikerjakan di ruang kuliah, mereka buat sedemikian rupa, agar dapat dikerjakan dirumah. Alias malas kuliah, jika tidak ada pengajar yang hadir.

Itulah sebabnya sebaran pesan itu lengkap dengan deskripsi tugas yang diberikan. Cerdas sekali. Atau picik sekali?

Baekhyun yang baru mendapat informasi itu setelah mandi, memutuskan untuk sarapan dan ke kafenya saja nanti. Sekalian memantau kinerja Kris selaku penggantinya selama ia tidak disana.

Ia kini berkutat di dapur dengan alat pemanggang roti. Tadinya ia berniat membuat roti panggang untuk dirinya sendiri, seperti biasa. Namun mengingat si Chanyeol sudah berbaik hati merawatnya saat sakit, ia berpikir untuk membuatkan juga roti panggang untuk tetangganya itu juga.

Sayangnya, ia belum tahu selera Chanyeol dalam hal makanan. Alhasil, disiapkannya beberapa roti tawar biasa dan selai di atas meja, jika Chanyeol tidak suka roti yang sudah dipanggang. Dan ia membuat untuk dirinya sendiri saat ini. Ia baru akan memanggangkan milik Chanyeol jika yang bersangkutan meminta.

::

::

Sementara itu, Chanyeol terbangun oleh dering alarm ponselnya sendiri.

Dering yang cukup keras terdengar, saat suasana kamarnya masih temaram. Dengan lampu yang dimatikan dan tirai jendela yang masih tertutup. Ia meraba ponselnya yang ia letakkan sembarang di dekat kepala.

Setelah mengucek matanya sebentar, matanya membuka perlahan dan memicing. Memastikan pukul berapa sekarang. Seketika itu tubuh tinggi milik Chanyeol terlonjak. Sepuluh menit lagi!

::

::

Entah apa saja yang ia kerjakan, hingga siap dalam waktu hanya lima menit. Yang jelas, ia sudah memakai kemeja yang cukup rapi. Tidak sempat ia bercermin memastikan penampilan. Kuliah nomor satu baginya. Disambarnya tas kuliah yang ada di atas meja, dan keluar tergesa dari kamar.

"Terlambat... terlambat..." Gumam Chanyeol terus menerus.

Baru beberapa langkah, ia memutuskan berbelok sebentar ke dapur. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sibuk memanggang roti, dan beberapa lembar roti yang rapi sudah tersaji di atas meja.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat Chanyeol?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut saat mendengar Baekhyun menyapanya. Juga fakta bahwa... err, musuh bebuyutannya itu menyiapkan roti untuknya di atas meja. Manis sekali.

"Ne." Jawab Chanyeol. Tangannya sibuk mengoles selai dengan gerakan terburu. Tidak sempat memikirkan interaksinya dengan pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"Nyaris telat ya?" Tebak Baekhyun.

"Iya, aku berangkat ya." Ucap Chanyeol sembari berbalik.

Mata Baekhyun melebar mendengar Chanyeol yang akan segera berangkat.

"C-Chanyeol..." Panggil Baekhyun, dengan suara bergetar.

Langkah Chanyeol tertahan. Suara Baekhyun seakan bukan hanya memanggil Chanyeol, tapi juga hatinya.

_Ugh, jangan sekarang. Kalau masih mau bertanya soal semalam, aku belum siap!_

Suara Baekhyun yang bergetar, mampu menghipnotis Chanyeol. Bahkan menghentikan langkahnya yang tergesa. Saat itu juga, Chanyeol lupa akan kuliahnya yang terlambat.

Perlahan, diputarnya tubuh tinggi itu hingga berbalik lagi, menghadap Baekhyun.

"N-ne? Ada apa, Baek?" Tanya hanyeol gugup.

"I-itu.."

Kening Chanyeol mengerut melihat tingkah Baekhyun. Dilihatnya, Baekhyun tampak gugup dan memandang ke arah lain. Seolah malu menatap Chanyeol.

_Oh, apakah ini tandanya... dia akan menyatakan..._

"Chan... i-itu.." Baekhyun masih enggan menatap Chanyeol. Terasa sekali nada gugup dalam suaranya. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengundang tatapan liar Chanyeol.

"Apa Baek? Katakan saja." Pinta Chanyeol dengan dada berdebar.

"Tapi kau jangan marah ya?" Ucap Baekhyun dengan menatap Chanyeol, dengan wajah yang... uh, _so_... _kill me softly._

Chanyeol semakin berdebar.

"Tidak akan." Ucapnya, dan kemudian ia menahan napas. Menanti beberapa patah kata yang akan keluar dari bibir ranum Baekhyun. Seolah itu adalah mantra. Yang jika diucapkan, akan membawa Baekhyun dalam pelukan hangat dirinya. Dalam hitungan detik.

"I-itu... kalau kau mau berangkat, pakai celana dulu."

...

_**JDERR**_

Tangan besar menepuk jidat. Aliran darah panas mengalir ke wajah Chanyeol, saat ia menengok ke bawah. Tepat setelah penuturan mengejutkan Baekhyun.

Dan memang, ia belum memakai penutup apapun, selain celana dalam.

::

::

::

Baekhyun menahan tawa saat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Bukannya memakai jeans ataupun kain apapun yang bisa disebut celana. Yang pantas untuk kuliah tentunya.

Chanyeol kini berpenampilan sebaliknya. Kaus tanpa lengan itu tampak... kusam. Belum lagi celana santai selutut yang dipakai Chanyeol. Melengkapi penampilan Chanyeol yang ala rumahan sekali. Dan kemana tas punggungnya?

"Kau yakin akan berangkat kuliah dengan penampilan seperti itu, Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun santai. Keduanya tampak sangat akur kalau sedang tidak di kampus.

"Tidak jadi." Jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Goda Baekhyun. Ia tampak menahan tawa. Ingatannya tentang peristiwa barusan masih terasa amat jelas.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mendengus. "Kau tahu alasannya. Jangan sok lupa."

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Lalu kau mau apa membawa-bawa spon dan sabun itu?"

Chanyeol mencibir dan menatap malas Baekhyun. "Bukan urusanmu."

::

::

::

"Ooh."

Baekhyun mengangguk angguk di halaman depan flat mereka. Chanyeol ternyata mengubah saat menganggur karena tidak jadi kuliah dengan acara mencuci mobil.

"Kau rajin sekali, Chanyeol. Tumben." Ganggu Baekhyun.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak menggangguku saat ini?"

"Bagaimana jika sekalian kau cuci mobil sportku yang keren itu?" Ucap Baekhyun lagi. Tidak memperdulikan gerutuan Chanyeol.

_Cih. Mobil sport apanya._

"Oh baiklah. Bagaimana kau siapkan dulu airnya. Air limbahku mandi tadi sepertinya cocok sekali." Chanyeol menyindir balik, menampakkan seringai.

"Tidak apa-apakah?" Baekhyun membalas sok polos. "Akan aku ambilkan, tapi setelahnya, kusiram dulu ke atas mobilmu."

Seringai Chanyeol semakin lebar. "Baiklah. Kau yang memulai. Baekhyun." Ia menyemprotkan air dari selang di tangannya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Baekhyun gusar.

"Itu keinginannmu." Ucap Chanyeol sok datar.

Baekhyun kehabisan kata. Langsung saja ia menyambar selang air di tanggan tetangganya itu. Chanyeol sadar dan menahan pegangannya pada selang yang airnya terus saja mengalir. Dan dalam waktu singkat, terjadi adegan saling merebut dan semprot air. Membasahi keduanya.

Dua pria muda itu terduduk dan tertawa tawa setelah kelelahan. Segala penat dan sedih yang sebelumnya menggelayuti. Hilang dan tertelan oleh suasana bersahabat itu.

Tawa Chanyeol perlahan terhenti berganti dengan senyum. Melihat senyum itu, dan tawa nyaring itu. Membuatnya tertegun. Tawa Baekhyun tampak lepas, dengan square smile khas sang pemuda. Membuatnya tampak begitu mempesona di mata Chanyeol.

Tawa Baekhyun ikut terhenti saat melihat Chanyeol merubah ekspresinya. Ekspresi hangat yang terpancar. Membuat ia rindu sesuatu. Suatu bentuk perhatian, dan kasih sayang yang sempat hilang. Lagi-lagi pikirannya terasa kosong saat pemuda di hadapannya mendekat. Menarik kinerja jantungnya untuk memompa lebih cepat.

Wajah tampan milik Chanyeol hanya berjarak se-inchi dengannya saat ini. Dapat dirasakannya deru napas hangat masing-masing. Memicu pembuluh darah dalam dirinya lebih ke atas. Ke bagian wajah. Meengukir semburat kemerahan disana.

Baekhyun yang merona.

Ia sadar sepenuhnya saat ini. Tidak seperti kemarin malam. Walaupun ia masih meragukan fungsi ototnya yang melemas, jika berada dalam jarak sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol.

Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi sekarang?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan, saat tangan besar Chanyeol menangkup kedua sisi wajahnya? Bagaimana dia harus bersikap, saat Chanyeol tersenyum begitu tulus padanya? Dan dia harus berucap apa saat telinganya menangkap bisikan lirih Chanyeol...

"_Beautiful..."_

"C-Chanyeol?"

Hanya itukah? Hanya kata itu saja yang bisa ia ucapkan?

"Ssst.." Telunjuk Chanyeol ditempelkan pada bibir ranum Baekhyun. Menyuruh diam.

"Kau tahu? Tuhan memiliki sistem takdir yang tidak dapat kita ketahui seluk beluknya. Rasa sayang, cinta, hangat, dan... kehilangan." Suara Baekhyun tersengkut di ternggorokan. Dan Chanyeol masih melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tuhan adalah pemilik dari semua rasa itu. Kita hanya perlu memilih rasa yang kita inginkan, lalu menjemputnya."

"Cinta yang sempat hilang itu akan berganti dengan cinta yang lain. Kebahagiaan lain. Tergantung bagaimana kau menerima semuanya dengan mudah, atau tidak."

"Kau hanya perlu tersenyum, Baek. Menghadapi semuanya."

"Kau masih hidup. Itu tandanya, kau masih memiliki hak untuk merasa bahagia, dan dicintai."

Air mata Baekhyun menganak sungai.

...

"Baek, terimalah setiap kasih sayang dari yang ada untukmu. Apapun bentuknya. Yeah, dan lupakan keusilan-keusilanku setiap kita bertengkar."

Baekhyun terkekeh dalam tangisnya. Ditinjunya pelan lengan Chanyeol. "Kau ini."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum lembut. Ditatapnya Baekhyun dengan dalam.

Kedua pasang bola mata itu saling menatap dalam diam. Dalam senyum yang mengembang. Dan Baekhyun refleks mencium pipi Chanyeol. Mengundang tatapan terkejut pemuda yang lebih tinggi.

Lalu ia tidak menolak saat Chanyeol menyambar bibirnya cepat.

Saat itu ia tahu. Ada kasih sayang baru yang menghampirinya. Memeluknya rapat dalam sebuah harapan baru. Dalam sensasi debar yang juga baru.

_Umma... Appa..._

::

::

::

Riuh rendah suara para pengunjung, menjadi penyambut pertama Baekhyun ketika memasuki kafe kecilnya. Ia melihat para pekerjanya sibuk kesana kemari mencatat ataupun mengantarkan pesanan. Begitu pula saat ia ke dapur. Kyungsoo yang kini beralih menjadi koki, sibuk menyiapkan cake untuk pesanan. Lalu Xiumin yang sibuk di bar tempat peracikan kopi. Meracik berbagai pesanan kopi yang datang silih berganti.

Maklum. Jam-jam segini sudah memasuki waktu makan siang.

Ia senyum-senyum sendiri saat memasuki ruangan khusus untuknya. Alasan kenapa ia baru datang sesiang ini, tidak lain adalah Chanyeol.

Tadi pagi, Baekhyun nyaris terbahak saat melihat Chanyeol tidak jadi kuliah. Sudah kepalang basah katanya. Ia sudah terlambat. Ia memaksa masuk pun, akan diusir keluar oleh dosen. Kemeja yang membalut tubuh berisi Chanyeol berubah menjadi kaus oblong lusuh, dengan celana santai sebatas lutut.

Saat ditanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya berbicara bahwa ia hanya ingin mencuci mobilnya.

Hah. Dan Baekhyun tidak tau apa yang ada di dalam otaknya sendiri. Melihat Chanyeol yang sibuk mencuci mobil kesayangannya, terlintas sebuah ide jahil. Diganggunya Chanyeol dengan sedikit sindiran dan kata-kata pedas. Tentu dengan hasil, Chanyeol mengatai balik Baekhyun.

Hanya dalam hitungan menit, acara saling mengejek berubah menjadi acara saling siram. Dan berakhir dengan tubuh basah keduanya.

Lalu... lalu...

...

Pikiran Baekhyun terhenti sat ia memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Suasana yang berbeda. Sedetik kemudian, ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Kris hyung! Dimana kau?!"

::

::

::

"Apa yang kau perbuat pada cat ruanganku?!" Seru Baekhyun, saat Kris sudah masuk ke ruangannya.

Kris yang melihat reaksi Baekhyun nampak tak terkejut. Ia sudah menduga begini reaksi Baekhyun. Cukup meledak-ledak.

"Akan kujelaskan. Tapi sebaiknya kau minum dulu kopi krimer ini." Ucap Kris tenang.

Baekhyun yang sebenarnya begitu mempercayai Kris, akhirnya menarik napas panjang. Berusaha menenangkan diri, lalu menuruti keinginan Kris, manajer yang menurut Baekhyun terkadang suka berbuat seenaknya.

Dan setelah Baekhyun menyesap kopi yang disodorkan Kris. Kris mulai membuka suara.

"Benar. Aku mengganti warna dinding tanpa pemberitahuan dulu, Baek. Tapi ingatkah kau, dua hari ini kau tak datang, dan ponselmu baru aktif pagi ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, namun tampak berpikir. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu Xiumin hyu—"

"—justru ini ide beliau."

..

"Hah?"

"Aku tidak berniat ikut campur kehidupanmu Baekhyun ah. Tapi, mengganti dinding dengan warna yang lebih cerah, membantu menyegarkan pikiranmu. Dan aku memilih warna biru. Warna yang cocok untuk suasana hatimu. Dengan begitu, kau dapat bekerja maksimal, dan efek masalah pribadimu berkurang disini."

Baekhyun terdiam. Wajahnya masih nampak kesal.

"Kali ini aku maafkan. Tapi lain kali, kau diskusikan juga denganku, hyung. Tidak lucu kalau suasana hatiku sedang jatuh cinta, kau merubah warna dinding menjadi merah muda." Gerutunya.

Kris terkekeh mendengar ucapan Bossnya. "Mungkin itu akan terjadi. Aww!"

Baekhyun melempar Kris dengan pena.

Kris mengelus kepalanya sambil menatap Baekhyun lamat-lamat. "Oh, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

Baekhyun merona. Entah kenapa ia langsung ingat wajah yoda tetangganya, Chanyeol. Namun ia kembali mengubah ekspresinya kembali menjadi tegas.

"Tidak."

"Oh begitu." Kris mengangguk-angguk. "Kau kosong tidak malam ini? Aku ingin kau menemaniku."

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. "Kosong sih, memangnya kau mau kemana, hyung?"

"Di distrik dekat rumahku ada restoran baru aku ingin mencicipinya."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa harus kutemani?"

Kris merengut. "Di restoran semewah itu akan canggung kalau makan sendirian."

"Restoran mewah? Memangnya uangmu cukup?" Sarkas Baekhyun.

Kris memutar bola mata. "Tenang saja. Penghasilanku bukan hanya dari gajimu Baekhyun ah. Lagipula, kalau rasanya enak, kita bisa langganan disana, kan? Hitung-hitung wisata kuliner. Bagaimana?"

"...Baiklah. Tapi kau yang traktir ya?"

Dan Kris terbahak. "Bos macam apa kau ini?"

Baekhyun cemberut. Sedangkan Kris mengacak gemas surai legam Baekhyun.

::

::

::

**To Be Continued**

::

::

::

**Apdet! Apdet!**

**Disini Chanyeol mewakili Zame yang lagi pegel-pegel nyiapin lebaran. Duh, moga aja gue kebagian ketupat sama rendangnya, aamiin. #ngarep**

**Oke, thanks to Zame yang udah buat gue GENTLEMAN BANGGEEET di depan Baekki gue tersayang. Uhuhu.**

**Dan buat elo-elo semua para reader, "GUE UCAPIN MET LEBARAN YA BUAT YANG NGERAYAIN" ...**

**Jangan berhenti mantengin ff si Zame ini yo. By the way, katanya dia pengen ketularan hepi virus gue tuh. Buktinya die ngikut2 beli kacamata gue yang mirip hadiah dari Suho hyung kemaren. UYYEAHH. FANS GUE NAMBAH.**

**Last. Mohon review ya. Sidernya tolong tobat dong. Mau lebaran nih.**

**.**

**Thanks to:**

**BangMinki, hunhan, nadyadwiandini10, changsha, parkbyunnie, yeollo, followbaek, Guest 1, flamintsqueen, caramelyeol (Buat kamu, gapapa kok. Santai aja ****, thx), byunb, dandelionleon, park baekyeol, Nenehcabill, ShinJiWoo920202, N- Yera48, neli. Shawolslockets, tifaah, guest 2, Syifa Nurqolbiah, ChanbaekLuv, exoel, hunhan shipper, amus, 90Rahmayani, Yewook Turtle, fitry. Sukma. 39, guest 3, Special Bubble, AmbarAmbarwaty, wolfyxo, guest 4, endahmvp94, sarymaryani48, anak indonesia (yakin dong, belum ada yang vulgar kan? Coba cek a/n saya di chap sblum2nya), vivicha, Maple fujoshi2309**


	5. Chapter 4

.

**Chapter 4**

**Cast: Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol, Kai, Xi Luhan, Xiumin, Kris, and others.**

**Disclaimer: Casts bukan punya saya. Nebeng nama aja.**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: Chanbaek.**

**Author: Zame**

**Warning: OFFICIAL AND CRACK COUPLE, OOC, Boyslove, Typos, bahasa semaunya, gaje, etc.**

**P.S: NO BASH ya. kalo gak suka jalan ceritanya, gak suka PAIRnya. Kalo bisa tolong hargai. Kalo gak bisa, Moving out aja oke. Tolong saling menghargai.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Attention:**

Gak biasanya saya bikin **a/n** di awal story begini. Tapi ini untuk memperjelas ya. gapapa. Lagi baik ini.

Buat **Hanachoco,** **Maple fujoshi2309**, dan** Yewook Turtle, **mereka bukan jadian saat ituu. Apalagi ence-an. Adegannya ya Cuma sebatas itu. Kissing doang kok. Duh.. Maafkan saya kalau rancu. Tapi gaya nulis saya gitu geh. Hehe.  
#tepokjidat

**Sisanya ada di akhir cerita ya. Enjoy.**

::

::

::

"Restoran mewah? Memangnya uangmu cukup?" Sarkas Baekhyun.

Kris memutar bola mata. "Tenang saja. Penghasilanku bukan hanya dari gajimu Baekhyun ah. Lagipula, kalau rasanya enak, kita bisa langganan disana, kan? Hitung-hitung wisata kuliner. Bagaimana?"

"...Baiklah. Tapi kau yang traktir ya?"

Dan Kris terbahak.

"Bos macam apa kau ini?"

Baekhyun cemberut. Sedangkan Kris mengacak gemas surai legam Baekhyun.

::

::

::

**NO EGOISM ANYMORE**

**Chapter 4**

::

::

::

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kris barusan, Baekhyun berkeliling menyusuri setiap sudut kafe kecilnya itu. Memperhatikan detail desainnya, hingga mencari, siapa tahu ada interior yang harus diperbaiki.

Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk, tanda puas dengan keadaan kafe kecilnya yang cukup terawat.

Ketika kakinya melangkah menuju dapur, ia mendapati Xiumin yang sedang bersantai, di salah satu sofa empuk khusus pekerja yang ada disana. Baekhyun memang sengaja menyediakannya. Ia ingat sekali, para pekerjanya bukanlah robot yang pantas diperas habis-habisan tenaganya. Hingga kenyamanan beristirahat saat senggang juga diperhatikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Siang, Xiumin hyung." Sapa Baekhyun.

Xiumin yang merasa dipanggil, membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. Tubuhnya yang bersandar di sofa ditegakkannya. "Oh, hei Baekhyun. Tidak ke kampus hari ini?" Sapa Xiumin balik. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum manis.

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Professor tidak masuk hari ini. Aku sedang malas ke kampus juga. Lagipula, aku sedang ingin melihat kondisi kalian."

Xiumin terkekeh. "Kondisi kami ya?"

Xiumin tampak berusaha mengingat kondisi para pekerja Baekhyun. "Aku pikir, semuanya dalam keadaan baik. Kris selalu memimpin dengan bijak, walaupun sedikit agak cuek sih. Ia seperti punya dunianya sendiri kalau kau mau tahu. Lalu Kyungsoo, ia tampak lebih senang di dapur daripada posisi sebelumnya yang hanya bersih-bersih. Begitu juga dengan pekerja yang lain. Semuanya tidak ada yang merasa terbebani kurasa."

Baekhyun kelihatan kurang puas dengan jawaban Xiumin. "Tapi kelihatannya kau lelah, hyung?"

Xiumin kembali terkekeh, namun kini tangannya menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun. "Kalau sehabis jam-jam makan memang begitu. Nanti sore juga pasti ramai lagi. Kau ini seperti tidak mengerti saja."

Baekhyun mendengung sambil tersenyum mendengar jawaban orang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga itu. "Oh ya, aku mau mengecek kondisi interior toilet dulu." Pamit Baekhyun. Xiumin hanya merespon dengan anggukan, dan kembali merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sandaran sofa.

Baekhyun geleng-geleng melihat Xiumin yang kembali bersandar. Lalu ia segera beranjak menuju wilayah terakhir di coffee shop sekaligus kafe kecilnya ini.

Sesampainya disana, Baekhyun melihat kondisi yang cukup sepi. Tidak tampak pengunjung ataupun karyawan yang memasuki wilayah ini. Maklum, di depan tadi juga Baekhyun hanya melihat beberapa meja saja yang ditempati pengunjung. Saat ini memang jam-jam sibuk mereka kembali bekerja, setelah makan siang.

Setelah dilihatnya kondisi toilet perempuan yang bersih dan sempurna, dimasukinya toilet khusus laki-laki. Diperiksanya aroma dari toilet pria. Cukup wangi.

Lalu, ia kembali tersenyum puas saat melihat kondisi sabun cuci tangan yang penuh di sisi watafel. Kaca yang bersih, dan alat pengering tangan dalam kondisi baik. Lantai di sepanjang deretan pintu-pintu bilik toilet pria ini juga lantainya tampak bersih.

Namun, dahinya berkerut saat pendengarannya menangkap suara ganjil. Tepatnya dari arah pojok. Baekhyun mendekati arah suara. Terdapat satu pintu yang tertutup. Menandakan ada orang yang memakai bilik paling ujung di hadapannya ini.

Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. Suara samar itu terdengar seperti desahan. Terdengar lirih sekali. Seperti sengaja ditahan agar tidak terdengar dari luar. Sayangnya, telinga pemuda manis ini sangat sensitif. Bahkan ketika tidur saja, ia bisa terbangun oleh suara selemah bisikan. Apalagi kali ini ia dalam kondisi sadar. Telinga tajam miliknya bahkan dapat memastikan bahwa terjadi sesutu di dalam sana.

Baekhyun benci mengakui ini. Suara yang —menurut Baekhyun— terdengar seperti desahan itu menggoda reaksi di perutnya. Seolah ada pusaran di dalam lambungnya, lalu bergerak ke pusat tubuh. Mengirim sinyal yang membangkitkan hormon seksual.

Baekhyun mengumpat sejadi-jadinya dalam hati. Seingatnya ia membangun sebuah coffee shop kecil. Bukan diskotik, apalagi pub. Dan ia sama sekali tidak memprediksikan akan terjadi hal se-menggelikan ini.

Ugh, Baekhyun benci menyebutkan ini. Pasti orang di dalam sana, kalau tidak sekedar making out, ya making love.

**Uhuk.**

Tapi, entah setan jenis apa yang sedang menggodanya. Bukannya menggedor bilik itu untuk menghentikan perbuatan mesum disana, ia malah mendiamkan. Bersandar di dinding, tepat di depan bilik itu. Menikmati suguhan _suara_ yang menggoda libidonya. Jangan salah, laki-laki normal saja bisa masturbasi sambil menonton dvd porno. Tidak mungkin lelaki seperti Baekhyun tidak terangsang dengan _walaupun hanya_ dengan suara porno.

Tapi, ini live bro!

Tangan itu disedekapkan pada tubuhnya yang masih bersandar. Sedikit membayangan bagaimana reaksi dua orang itu ketika keluar bilik.

Suara kecipak di dalam sana sedikit membuat wajah pemilik kafe ini memerah. Dalam bayangannya, tergambar jelas dua organ intim bertubrukan berulang-ulang. Saling menghantarkan energi dan gairah pada titik sensitif masing-masing. Saat telinganya menangkap suara seperti orang ditabrakkan pada pintu, desisan mereka tambah terdengar.

Baekhyun seolah bisa melihat tembus pandang. Dua orang itu sedang dalam posisi berdiri. Dengan salah satu dihimpit pada pintu bilik. Terdengar erangan lagi, seperti sedang terjadi adegan _memasuki-dimasuki_. Lalu kembali terdengar suara benturan kulit. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

Bola mata Baekhyun menyayu menatap selangkangannya yang terbalut celana. Untung saja ia sedang mengenakan jas semi formal sepanjang setengah paha. Dikancingkannya jas itu untuk menutupi gundukan yang mulai terlihat membesar untuk menutupi. Ia belum berpikir untuk _menuntaskan _ini dulu. Ia sedang berkonsentrasi menunggu kedua pelaku mesum itu keluar. Untuk membuat mereka malu atas perbuatan mereka. Apalagi di hadapan sang pemilik kafe itu sendiri.

Tak berapa lama, suara tabrakan kulit itu semakin cepat. Dan tidak lama, lenguhan keduanya terdengar. Kembali hormonnya berputar pada pusat tubuhnya. Membayangkan bagaimana wajah dua pelaku mesum itu saat klimaks.

**Hauh**.

Baekhyun benar-benar _horny_ sekarang.

Untung saja tak lama kemudian kedua tersangka pembuat Baekhyun horny itu keluar. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Baekhyun saat dua orang yang disangkanya tidak ia kenal itu menunjukkan batang hidung mereka.

Sahabat dan pekerjanya sendiri.

Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian berdua?"

Tiga orang pemilik wajah rupawan masing-masing terkejut.

"B- Baekhyun s-sajangnim?!"

"Baekhyun?!"

"Temui aku di ruanganku dua puluh menit dari sekarang, Kyungsoo. Kau juga Kai."

::

::

::

::

Dua orang itu, Kai dan Kyungsoo, duduk di sofa ruangan Baekhyun berdampingan. Keduanya tampak gugup mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tampak gemetaran pada tangannya. Kai yang juga sebenarnya gugup, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Walau bagaimanapun, mereka berdua memang salah. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa Baekhyun adalah master salah satu cabang beladiri di kampus.

Sedang Baekhyun, ia juga berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Kenapa Baekhyun meminta mereka menemuinya dua puluh menit setelah penangkapan basah tadi? Jawabannya, Baekhyun harus menidurkan _adiknya_ dulu. Dan ini rahasia oke?

Baekhyun masih kesal sebenarnya pada dua orang ini. Bagaimanapun, mereka sudah berjasa membuat Baekhyun masturbasi di toilet.

"Ada yang bisa memberi penjelasan padaku?" Ucap Baekhyun dingin.

Sunyi.

Seolah mereka mendadak kehilangan pita suara.

"Kuulangi. Ada yang bisa memberikan penjelasan?" Kembali Baekhyun bertanya. Dengan suara yang lebih keras.

Kai akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "Maaf Baekhyun ah. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan tadi. Baby Kyungie sebenarnya sudah menolak. Tapi aku yang memaksa. Tolong kau jangan pecat dia." Jelasnya. Sedikit takut jika sahabatnya itu benar-benar mengamuk. Kemampuan beladirinya tak sebanding dengan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah keras atas jawaban Kai. "Ck. Bukan itu jawaban yang ku harapkan." Gusarnya. Tangannya mencengkeram rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas.

"L-lalu, k-kami harus menjelaskan apa, Baekhyun sajangnim?" Kali ini Kyungsoo memberanikan diri bersuara.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada karyawan bermata bulat itu. "Kenapa kau jadi gagap begitu, sih? Kau takut?"

"Ish, aku juga takut tahu. Berhenti mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan seperti itu." Celetuk Kai. Sekalian membantu pemuda manis di sebelahnya. Ia cukup mengerti bagaimana menemukan celah untuk meredakan amarah sahabatnya.

Baekhyun yang mendengar ucapan Kai terkekeh. Tangan kanannya menggaruk tengkuk tanpa alasan. Mendadak ia lupa kalau ia sedang marah. "Baiklah. Kalian tenang. Aku juga tidak akan setega itu memecatmu Kyungie." Ucapnya, kembali memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan sayang darinya.

"Baek-Baekhyun... hyung, tidak marah?"

"Jelaskan dulu kenapa kalian sudah sejauh itu. Apa ada peristiwa yang terlewat olehku?" Goda Baekhyun.

Seketika Kyungsoo tertunduk malu mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ne. Kami baru jadian dua hari yang lalu." Terang Kai. Menangkap dengan cepat maksud Baekhyun.

"Ooh." Baekhyun mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum. Sedetik kemudian tatapannya menghujam manik legam Kai. "Dan baru dua hari kau sudah meng_iya-iya_kan dongsaengku ini?"

Kai membuang tatapannya menghadap jendela di ruangan itu. Tangannya merapatkan pinggang kekasihnya pada dirinya.

"Salahkan Baby Kyungie yang begitu anggun sekaligus... _seksi_." Suaranya berubah seperti bisikan pada kata terakhir. Tanpa sadar, Kai menjilat bibir bawahnya. Dan Baekhyun menghadiahi sebuah pukulan pada kepala Kai.

_Oh, haruskah si polos Kyungsoo terkontaminasi otak busuk sahabatnya ini?_

::

::

::

::

Restoran yang benar-benar mewah.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan pandangan kagum. Meskipun ia sebenarnya bukanlah orang baru untuk mengenal dunia glamor. Ia bahkan sering ikut acara makan malam dengan kolega yang bekerjasama dengan orang tuanya semasa mereka hidup.

Tapi kali inipun, Baekhyun tidak ingin berusaha menutupi rasa kagumnya. Aroma maanan lezat tercium begitu memasuki ruang luas ini. Restoran ini bergaya eropa, lengkap dengan desain seperti pada zaman renaisans. Eropa sekali. Dan dengan jeniusnya, desain ala abad pertengahan eropa dipadukan dengan gaya minimalis modern masa kini.

Sungguh, suasana klasik dan terkesan romantis bersamaan. Ditambah lagi dengan pemain biola yang memainkan instrumental dari komposer-komposer ternama. Meja-meja bundar dengan masing-masing dua kursi berhadapan. Seolah di desain hanya untuk pasangan saja. Melengkapi suasana romantis disini.

"Wah, kita terlihat seperti kekasih saja ya, Baek." Celetuk Kris. Ia juga menatap kagum pada interior restoran yang baru di buka ini.

Baekhyun menatap Kris yang duduk di hadapannya dengan tatapan sebal. "Iya. Seperti kekasih yang kencan saja. Lalu, kau tiba-tiba melamarku dengan menyodorkan cincin dalam gelas wine. Cheesy." Gurau Baekhyun.

Kris tertawa mendengar candaan Baekhyun. "Hahaha. Aku memang akan melakukan itu. Bagaimana. Kau suka?"

Baekhyun melongo. Tangannya yang memegang garpu dan pisau melepaskan pegangannya. "Kau serius, Kris hyung?"

Baekhyun mendadak bingung. Bagaimana caranya ia menolak pemuda tampan di hadapannya ini? Ia sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan pada Kris, melainkan hanya perasaan seperti dongaseng-hyung saja.

Kris nyaris terbahak melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. Tapi ia mengendalikan tawanya, mengingat ia masih punya malu untuk terbahak di tempat seperti ini.

"Kuperjelas oke?. Aku memang akan melakukan ini —bukan lamaran, lebih tepatnya sebuah _confession_. Pernyataan cinta. Tapi bukan padamu. Haha. Tenang saja. Kau tidak usah repot-repot menolakku Baekhyun ah." Terang kris.

Baekhyun merasa lega mendengarnya. Ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah jika tadi Kris menyatakan cinta padanya —_yang nyatanya tidak terjadi_. "Huh, kukira apa. Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Aku jadi salah paham kan." Gerutu Baekhyun. Tersemat kelegaan dalam nada suaranya.

"Aku sedang ingin mempelajari bagaimana harus bersikap dalam kencan pertama. Hitung-hitung simulasi. Kau mau membantuku, kan?"

"Memangnya, siapa yang ingin kau kencani sebenarnya?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih mendekat pada Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya. "Kau tahu koki yang bertugas membuat cake dengan Kyungsoo di dapur?"

"Yang mana?"

Kris menepuk dahinya gemas. "Hei, koki di dapur itu cuma dua. Masa begitu saja tidak ingat."

Baekhyun berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali. "Ooh. Yang kau maksud Lay hyung?"

"Itu kau tahu. Kenapa kau mendadak tertular sifat pelupanya, sih?"

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi gerutuan Kris. "Pantas saja kau mendadak sok rajin setiap memasuki wilayah dapur. Ternyata..." Baekhyun geleng-geleng sambil bersedekap. Kris memerah.

"Sudah-sudah. Kau ini senang sekali menggoda. Ck, bagaimana? Apa kira-kira aku pantas dengannya? Aku harus bersikap bagaimana nanti?"

Baekhyun meletakan sebelah tangannya pada dagu. Kemudian tersenyum bijak, "Kau tidak harus merencanakan apapun dalam sikapmu, hyung. Biasa saja."

"Tapi bagaimana kalau—"

"Cukup menjadi dirimu sendiri. Dan aku yakin, yang akan terjadi merupakan yang terbaik. Percayalah."

Dan Kris tersenyum mengiyakan. "Tidak salah aku meminta pendapatmu. Gomawo." Kris memakan suapan terakhir steaknya. "Lalu bagimana denganmu?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Baekhyun. Tangannya memutari gelas minuman, kemudian meminumnya.

"Kau. Sebenarnya sedang jatuh cinta kan? Beritahu aku siapa itu."

Baekhyun tersedak minumannya. "Uhuk uhuk. Kau bicara apa?"

Kris memutar bola mata. "Ayolah, jangan sampai aku harus mengubah warna cat ruanganmu menjadi pink dulu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Kau terlihat sekali sedang bahagia, dan senyum-senyum sendiri dalam beberapa waktu. Aku mendapati hal itu sejak siang tadi. Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu."

Baekhyun menyeringai tipis. "Tidak akan kuberi tahu."

"Ayolah, bahkan aku sudah memberimu traktiran hari ini. Lalu dengan senang hati kubocorkan seseorang yang kusukai selama ini."

"Keras kepala sekali. Kubilang tidak ya tidak." Ketus Baekhyun.

"Pelit." Kris merengut kesal.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Kris. "Belum saatnya. Nanti pasti kuberi tahu."

_Karena aku sendiri harus memastikannya dulu._

::

::

::

::

Baekhyun memasuki ruang tamu flatnya dengan riang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam saat ia sampai. Ditangannya terdapat sebungkus plastik. Titipan Chanyeol.

Ia memang sempat berkirim pesan saat makan malam dengan Kris tadi. Chanyeol minta dibelikan jajangmyeon karena di flat kehabisan bahan makanan. Saat ia melihat Chanyeol di ruang tengah, ternyata pemuda itu sedang bertelepon ria dengan seseorang di telepon. Sepertinya Chanyeol tidak menyadari kepulangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. Ia bergegas ke dapur untuk menghidangkan makanan di tangannya di atas piring. Samar ia mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol di telepon.

"Tidak. Bukannya begitu, Hun ah. Masalahnya aku belum memastikan kalau—"

...

"Iya aku akan mencoba. Tapi bukan sekarang. Geez, kau ini."

...

"Ck. Itu tidak akan mungkin."

...

Baekhyun sudah kembali ke ruang tengah ketika Chanyeol sibuk bertelepon. Sepertinya pembicaraan itu sangat penting. Lihatlah, wajah Chanyeol bisa seserius itu.

Baekhyun menududukkan dirinya di sofa seberang Chanyeol, dan bermaksud memberi tahu Chanyeol bahwa ia sudah membelikan makan malam untuk pemuda itu. Tapi belum sempat ia berbicara, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan raut terkejut.

"KAU SUDAH PULANG?!"

Baekhyun mengorek telinganya yang pengang. Terkejutnya Chanyeol buruk sekali.

"Biasa saja sih bicaranya. Tidak usah teriak-teriak begitu." Gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. "Maaf. Aku hanya terkejut."

Perasaan Baekhyun saja atau Chanyeol saat ini memang terlihat gugup? Baekhyun berusaha acuh. Mungkin pembicaraan itu rahasia, hingga Baekhyun datang saja Chanyeol bisa sehisteris itu. "Ini jajangmyeon pesananmu."

"Whoa! Terima kasih. Kau tahu, aku sejak tadi menahan lapar tahu." Chanyeol dengan antusias mengambil sepiring jajangmyeon yang disodorkan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak beli sendiri sih? Kau kan bisa cari jajanan sendiri keluar?"

"Aku malas." Jawab Chanyeol seadanya. Lalu dengan ia memakan makanan itu dengan lahap.

Baekhyun memasang tatapan jijik melihat cara makan Chanyeol. Mulai dari bibir hingga sebatas dagu, terdapat banyak sekali bekas mie yang menempel. Sebenarnya pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak makan berapa hari sih? Ish, Baekhyun malas melihatnya. Lantas ia beranjak masuk ke kamarnya. Ingin mandi.

"Mau kemana kau, Baek?" tegur Chanyeol. Saat itu Baekhyun baru saja berdiri dari sofa.

"Mandi."

"Aku ada dvd film baru. Temani aku nonton ya sehabis kau mandi?"

Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Genrenya?"

"Entahlah. Tapi penjualnya bilang ini horror. Bagaimana? Mau tidak?"

Senyum Baekhyun langsung mengembang mendengarnya. "Horror? Tentu saja. Tunggu aku ya. Jangan memulai tanpa kehadiranku." Ucapnya riang. Lalu berlari kecil ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya.

::

::

::

::

Baekhyun memang menyukai horror. Dan ia sebenarnya juga tidak sepenakut wanita —setelah ini ingatkan Baekhyun, untuk tidak menganggap semua wanita itu penakut—. Rasa penasaran mengalahkan segalanya. Horror itu menantang, pikirnya.

Tapi...

KENAPA INI SERAM SEKALI?

Kenapa datangnya tiba-tiba sekali? Kenapa seolah mampu menerkam Baekhyun meski itu hanya film? Kenapa?

Ugh. Baekhyun jadi lebay sekali ya.

Lalu siapa yang bertanggung jawab ketika Baekhyun berteriak ketakutan seperti wanita sekarang? Dan siapa yang kini mendapat keuntungan ketika Baekhyun menyusupkan wajah ketakutannya pada dada bidang pria di sebelahnya...

eh? Tentu saja Chanyeol, kan?

"Matikan! Matikan!"

"Apanya yang dimatikan, Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol, _loading lambat._

"Filmnya bodoh!" Teriakan Baekhyun teredam karena wajahnya tertutupi dada Chanyeol.

"Oh." Chanyeol mematikan layar flat dan dvd sekaligus melalu remote di tangannya. "Sudah, Baek. Kau ini, padahal tadi kau yang paling bersemangat." Oceh Chanyeol sok kesal. Padahal sebenarnya ia berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mempererat pelukan ini.

Baekhyun masih bergetar ketakutan dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tidak menjawab ucapan sinis Chanyeol barusan.

"Ya sudah. Ini sudah malam juga ternyata. Kau tidurlah sana." Titah Chanyeol lembut. Dalam hati sedikit tidak rela. Namun apa boleh buat, daripada ia _kelepasan_.

Baekhyun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. Tubuh mungil itu masih terasa bergetar dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. "Kau harus temani aku tidur. Aku akan terbayang hantu itu dan aku tidak akan terlelap semalaman." Pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mematung.

**Oh.**

**My.**

**God.**

::

::

::

Dan kini, Chanyeol masih merengkuh Baekhyun. Bukan, tepatnya Baekhyun yang tidak mau lepas dari rengkuhan Chanyeol. Tangan lentik itu melingkar erat di pinggang Chanyeol. Seolah takut terlepas.

Chanyeol terus berpikir bagaimana caranya menenangkan Baekhyun. Ia tahu, Baekhyun yang sebenarnya bukanlah yang seperti ini. Ia yakin, ini ada hubungan dengan rasa kehilangan itu.

Ia juga sangat amat tahu, tidak pantas mencuri kesempatan di saat seperti ini. _Meski ia tidak tahu, sejauh mana ia mampu menahan diri._

Tanpa sadar, sebuah senandung mengalun lembut dari pita suara pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Memberi kenyamanan lebih padanya. Membuat kelopak mata itu memberat, dan terpejam perlahan.

_Lying beside you_

_Here in the dark_

_Feeling your heartbeat with mine_

_Softly you whisper_

_You're so sincere_

_How could our love be so blind._

Chanyeol mengecup kedua mata yang terpejam dalam lelap. Lalu mengecup lama bibir pemuda dalam pelukannya. Dan ikut terlelap bersama, dengan sebuah senyum tulus terangkai di wajahnya.

::

::

::

::

**To Be Continued**

**::**

::

::

::

**Uuuh, so cheesy. Saya yang nulis aja berasa eneg. (heh?)**

**Belum ada konflik ya. Saya buat manis-manis diabetes dulu di chap ini. Biar NGE-FEEL gitu.**

**Ada yang mau nabok saya gara-gara ga ada nc? Tenang, cerita masih panjang. Tapi... DI CHAP DEPAN ADA KOK. **

**YEHET. OHORAT.**

**Kalo komennya bagus dan banyak, paling lama lima hari lah apdet. Kalian pada nungguin NC kan? Muehehe. Makanya jangan cuma lewat. Komen dong. **

**#pervert smile. **

**#minta ditabok.**

**::**

**::**

**Well, ...**

Buat **Caramelyeol, srhksr, 90Rahmayani, baepearl, Special bubble, DarkJong-WhiteHun, AmbarAmbarwaty, yeollo, Nenehcabill, N-Yera48, baekggu, LeeEunin, Guest, flamelight, nadyadwiandini10**, dan **firty. Sukma. 39,** uuuh, saya ucapkan selamat karena sudah gemes, ngakak, dan meleleh sama fluffynya. Besok-besok jangan ada yang ke rumah sakit karena diabetes ya.

Buat **ChanBaekLuv, exoel, ByunCaBaek, followbaek, NyekNyek, 0308benedictio, SooBabyBee, melizwufan, ShinJoWoo920202, **dan **Natsuko Kazumi,** maaf.. perkiraan anda keliru. Hehe. Udah kebaca kan gimana jadinya. Deng Dong

Buat **Rachel Suliss, Parkbyunnie, wolfyxo, byunnieee, BangMinKi, Syifa Nurqolbiah, Lativa. Akatsuki, Chanbaek Shipper, dan neli. Shawolslockets, **ini yang penasaran, yang gemes, yang minta ...ehem. sabar ya. semua ada saatnya. Cielah. Jangan kapok komen ya.

Dan buat **Cussons BaekBy**... muehehe. Itu yang saya maksud. Haha.

Review lagi ya.


	6. Chapter 5 (SPECIAL CHAPTER)

.

**SPECIAL CHAPTER**

**Cast: Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol, Kai, Xi Luhan, Xiumin, Kris, and others.**

**Disclaimer: Casts bukan punya saya. Nebeng nama aja.**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: Chanbaek.**

**Author: Zame**

**Warning: OFFICIAL AND CRACK COUPLE, OOC, Boyslove, Typos, bahasa semaunya, gaje, etc.**

**P.S: PERINGATAN. INI CHAPTER KHUSUS NC. JIKA ADA YANG BERADA DI BAWAH UMUR HARAP KLIK CLOSE. SAYA GAK MAU DISALAHKAN KARENA MENODAI OTAK MUDA KALIAN. OKE?**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

::

::

::

Saat itu matahari belum sempat mulai mengintip di ufuk timur.

Saat itu juga, sepasang kelopak mata lentik membuka. Milik Baekhyun. Pemuda yang masih setia dalam rengkuhan Chanyeol. Tak terhitung detik, sepasang mata bening itu mendadak terhipnotis. Oleh sesuatu. Dan itu tak kasat mata.

Jangan salahkan wajah Chanyeol yang tampak tenggelam dalam lelap dan mimpi —yang ternyata begitu indah. Tapi, salahkan Baekhyun yang tak mampu kembali menggerakkan bola matanya sendiri ke arah lain.

Ia terjebak.

Dan ia tenggelam.

::

::

::

Namun, siapa yang menyangka apa saja hal yang akan terjadi.

Ia selalu begini. Sejak menyadari Chanyeol bukan hanya sebagai tetangganya, ia akan selalu melupakan eksistensi dirinya sendiri, jika berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol. Dan bukan omong kosong lagi, tentang debaran jantung dan gejolak aneh di perutnya. Baekhyun merasakan semua itu.

Such a simple thinking. But he likes it.

And maybe...

_... he is in love now._

Baekhyun bahkan tidak sadar saat bibirnya sudah menempel di belahan bibir pemuda yang lainnya. Menempel erat. Bahkan, Baekhyun dapat merasakan betapa nyamannya saat kedua belah bibirnya menyatu dengan milik Chanyeol. Tekstur yang lembut dari masing-masing bibir, menyatu layaknya harmoni yang tercipta dengan begitu indahnya. Dan Baekhyun terlena akan sikapnya sendiri itu.

Kedua kelopak itu kembali terpejam. Bukan untuk kembali tidur, melainkan meresapi hal ini hingga ke ulu hatinya. Menyamankan diri. Dan menerima segala bentuk kehilangan yang pernah ia alami.

Karena mungkin, ia sudah menemukan sosok pengganti. Sosok yang akan membuatnya kembali merasa disayangi. Sosok yang mampu membuatnya merasa, ada hal yang pantas untuk ia perjuangkan.

_Kasih sayang yang baru. Dalam bentuk yang baru._

Ia bermaksud menarik lepas bibirnya saat merasakan gerakan kecil di bibir Chanyeol. Namun gagal, saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan besar menekan punggung kecilnya.

Itu Chanyeol.

Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat disadarinya mata Chanyeol membuka. Menatap lurus pada maniknya dengan sayu. Khas orang yang baru bangun tidur.

Dan ia tidak mampu kembali dari keterkejutannya saat bibir bawahnya dilumat sedemikian lembut oleh Chanyeol. Menghantarkan aliran aneh pada seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia pasrah pada akhirnya. Toh dia juga kan yang memulai?

Chanyeol pada awalnya begitu terkejut saat kesadaran merayapi inderanya. Dan hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah bibir Baekhyun yang menempeli bibirnya. Juga hembusan napas Baekhyun yang teratur menyapu wajahnya. Sensasi menggelitik yang selama ini Chanyeol idamkan. Ia benar-benar hilang kendali saat ini.

Dan ia tidak berpikir apa-apa lagi saat melihat tatapan terkejut Baekhyun, saat ditahannya tubuh mungil itu agar tidak menjauh.

Sekali lagi, dia benar-benar hilang kendali.

Dua manusia itu tampak begitu menikmati penyatuan bibir mereka. Lembut pada awalnya. Namun terkadang, nafsu mengalahkan akal sehat. Hingga ciuman itu memanas. Masing-masing seolah berebut untuk mereguk kenikmatan dari bibir yang kini tengah mereka nikmati. Saling menghisap dan mempertemukan lidah dalam pergulatan yang panjang, dan panas.

Keduanya terengah saat terlepasnya tautan bibir itu. Tak ada kata yang terucap, hanya mata yang menyiratkan hasrat yang begitu besar. Walau bagaimanapun, mereka juga laki-laki muda. Dengan hormon dan hasrat yang begitu besar. Dan saat kebutuhan akan hsrat itu datang, siapa yang saat itu ada di dekatnya, itulah pelampiasan.

Chanyeol kembali memagut bibir yang menjadi candu baginya. Sembari menikmati dan melumat dirubahnya posisi sehingga ia kini berada di atas Baekhyun.

Dan tanpa disangka, Baekhyun kembali membalas lumatan Chanyeol. Bahkan dengan sukarela membuka belahan mulutnya. Mengizinkan lidah Chanyeol menjelajahi rongga mulutnya yang manis. Bahkan ia pun kini tampak seperti orang mabuk. Membiarkan tangannya mencengkeram punggung lebar pemuda tampan yang kini menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Ia merayapi punggung itu dengan tangannya. Menyampaikan hasrat pada Chanyeol melalui tangan hingga ujung jemari. Lalu menarik-narik ujung bawah kaus santai Chanyeol.

Namun belum sempat disampaikannya keinginan agar Chanyeol melepas pakaiannya, ia melenguh. Dirasakannya sengatan yang semakin membuatnya bergetar, saat tangan besar milik Chanyeol menyusup masuk dan mengelus perut datarnya. Dan lenguhannya semakin keras saat tangan itu masuk lebih dalam. Menggoda puting miliknya yang juga sudah tegang.

"C-Chan... ugh, buka.."

Baekhyun dengan tidak sabar menarik-narik ujung kaus Chanyeol. Dengan nafas memburu. Tidak jauh beda dengan pemuda yang satunya.

Chanyeol yang mengerti langsung menuruti keinginan Baekhyun. Ia bangun dan dilepasnya pakaiannya dengan tergesa. Juga dibantunya Baekhyun ketika pemuda itu kesulitan membuka celana sambil duduk.

Hanya sejenak, ia menyempatkan diri memanjakan indera penglihatannya. Ia terpana menatap tubuh Baekhyun. Tubuh putih tanpa cacat itu yang kini terpampang di hadapannya. Jauh lebih indah dari yang selama ini ia bayangkan. Tubuh itu seolah memancarkan cahaya, dan cahaya itu berwarna putih. Warna kesukaannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol kembali menyambar bibir kenyal Baekhyun. Dia seolah tidak bisa berhenti menyesap rasa nikmat yang dihantarkan pemuda yang tampak kuat di luar namun rapuh di dalam itu. Saat ini memang ia kehilangan kendali. Namun ia tahu dan amat sangat sadar siapa pria yang kini sedang dicumbunya.

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuh Chanyeol yang kini berada di bawahnya. Serta merta ia menemukan kejantanan Chanyeol. Dengan tangan lentik itu, digenggamnya kejantanan itu hingga membuat Chanyeol tidak berkutik. Dipompanya milik Chanyeol perlahan. Lenguhan Chanyeol terdengar. Dan saat kejantanan itu bersarang dalam mulut hangat si pemuda manis, Chanyeol mencengkeram rambut Baekhyun. Menyalurkan gairahnya yang memuncak.

Ia tidak sabar. Dengan sisa tenaganya, ia kembali membalik posisi. Dengan dirinya yang kembali berada di atas Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, ia menghisap jari-jarinya sendiri. Lalu memasukkan satu demi satu jarinya ke dalam lubang hangat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun otomatis mengangkangkan kakinya mketika mendapati Chanyeol memasukkan jari yang ketiga.

"Akh.. pelan-pelan Chan.. ugh.."

Udara dingin pagi yang menusuk tidak mempengaruhi aktivitas di dalam kamar Baekhyun. Dua pemuda itu bermandikan keringat. Chanyeol mempersiapkan kembali miliknya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.

Baekhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan itu, menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ssh.."

Chanyeol kembali melenguh saat kejantaanannya memasuki lubang Baekhyun perlahan. Ia merasa ada di awang-awang oleh rasa nikmat yang disodorkan pemuda di bawahnya. Miliknya di pijat lembut dengan kelenturan yang mampu membuatnya melayang. Nyaris ia menggerakkan miliknya. Namun saat melihat wajah pemuda di bawahnya yang tampak menahan sakit, diurungkannya niat itu.

Ia kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya untuk kembali menjangkau bibir Baekhyun. Berusaha mengalihkan atensi pemuda itu dari rasa sakit. Tanpa dia sangka, dengan mencium pemuda manis ini, ternyata membuatnya makin larut dalam nafsu. Miliknya dipijat semakin kuat, dan rasa nikmat dari bibir Baekhyun menambah rasa nikmat itu. Mati-matian ia menahan diri untuk bergerak. Ia yakin Baekhyun masih harus mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Ia baru bergerak perlahan saat Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya pada tubuhnya.

Dan keduanya merasa terbang.

Bagi Chanyeol, ini adalah seks pertamanya. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

Tak pernah ada di dalam bayangannya akan terjadi seperti ini. Orang yang sedang berada di dalam tubuhnya ini menjadi yang pertama kali menjamah tubuhnya. Memiliki tubuhnya untuk malam ini—

—juga hatinya.

Ia kembali dari pemikirannya saat Chanyeol menumbuk lebih keras lubangnya. Tepat pada titik tersensitif di tubuhnya. Baekhyun mendesah hebat. Mengiringi nafas memburu Chanyeol yang terdengar sangat jelas. Sepasang bola mata milik Chanyeol menghujam dengan tepat pada manik Baekhyun yang membuka. Menyalurkan energi yang membuat Baekhyun semakin melayang. Ia terus mendesah lebih keras merasakan tumbukan itu semakin cepat.

Kedua tubuh telanjang itu bermandikan keringat di sekujur permukaan kulit. Baekhyun terlena dengan kejantanan yang teksturnya amat terasa di dinding dinding rektumnya. Kenyal pada kulitnya, dan keras sekeras kayu di dalamnya.

Chanyeol menginginkan sensasi lain. Diubahnya posisi sehingga kini Baekhyun tidur menyamping, dengan dirinya memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Lalu kembali disarungkannya kejantanannya pada lubang Baekhyun yang menganga. Dan Baekhyun tidak berhenti mendesah.

"Ahh.. faster.."

Mata Chanyeol terfokus pada kejantanannya yang keluar masuk lubang Baekhyun. Nafasnya terasa begitu acak. Kenikmatan meningkat di tiap tumbukan kerasnya pada lubang ketat pri manis ini.

Baekhyun memanfaatkan kondisi dengan mengocok sendiri kejantanannya yang menganggur. Sembari Chanyeol terus bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Ia terus meminta dan meminta Chanyeol menumbuk titik yang sama. Chanyeol terus merspon dengan menciumi punggung Baekhyun yang mulus dan putih.

Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun klimaks.

Tubuhnya melemas dengan sensasi yang benar-benar berbeda. Namun tampaknya keinginannya untuk kembali istirahat tertunda. Dirasakannya Chanyeol menunggingkan tubuh mungilnya. Dan kembali Chanyeol memasukkan batangnya yang belum juga terpuaskan.

Baekhyun mendesah putus asa. Tidak disangkanya Chanyeol sebegini kuatnya.

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tumbukannya pada lubang sempit itu. Ia di ambang batas kesadarannya ketika mendekati klimaks.

"AHHH.."

Keduanya berteriak dalam kondisi mencapai puncak yang nyaris bersamaan.

Chanyeol terbaring di sebelah Baekhyun, sambil mengurut kejantanan Baekhyun. Menghabiskan sari-sarinya, lalu menjilatnya dengan seduktif.

Ia kembali mengunci bibir Baekhyun dalam ciumannya yang melembut. Mambiarkan Baekhyun yang kembali memejamkan matanya karena terlalu lemas.

Seks pagi yang menggairahkan. Dan ia tidak akan melupakan ini.

Ia yakin Baekhyun esok akan menanyakan alasan tindakannya. Tapi Chanyeol sudah siap jika saat ini akan datang. Dan ia ikut kembali memejamkan mata. Berharap esok hari lebih cepat datang dari yang ia kira.

::

::

::

**TO BE CONTINUED**

::

::

::

**THIS IS SPECIAL CHAPTER SEPERTI YANG SAYA JANJIIN. Khusus Ncnya. Story akan lanjut secepatnya. Dan ini khusus buat kalian yang otaknya mesum parah (sama kaya saya). Mungkin sekalian penyembuh bagi kalian yang gak punya duit buat beli tiket. Karena saya juga gak berniat beli (gue belum gajian bulan ini ****) (siapa yang nanya?)**

**Maaf komen belum sempet saya balas, mungkin di chap depan. Saya beruntung bisa mencuri waktu buat ngetik malam ini.**

**Review lagi ok?**


	7. Chapter 6

.

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**Cast: Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol, Kai, Xi Luhan, Xiumin, Kris, and others.**

**Disclaimer: Casts bukan punya saya. Nebeng nama aja.**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: Chanbaek.**

**Author: Zame**

**Warning: OFFICIAL AND CRACK COUPLE, OOC, Boyslove, Typos, bahasa semaunya, gaje, etc.**

**P.S: NO BASH ya. kalo gak suka JALAN CERITAnya, gak suka PAIRnya. Moving out aja oke. Tolong saling menghargai.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Chingudeul, bagaimana kalau... aku dan Chanyeol ...berbaikan?"_

.

.

.

**No Egoism Anymore**

.

.

"MWO?!"

Baekhyun mengorek sebelah telinganya yang berdenging. Luhan dan Kai berteriak dengan amat berlebihan. Entah kenapa, banyak sekali yang ingin merusak telinganya belakangan ini.

"Dunia sudah kiamat!" Luhan berteriak dramatis.

"Kau sudah kehilangan kewarasanmu!" Tuduh Kai lengkap dengan telunjuk mengacung di depan wajah Baekhyun.

"Berarti kau sudah... GILA!" Vonis Luhan lagi.

"Mongguku bisa kelaparan!" Kai mulai ngelantur.

...

Aliran darah Baekhyun konstan memusat ke kepala.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM SEBENTAR —BOCAH-BOCAH IDIOT?"

Kai dan Luhan bungkam. Sang Master sedang mengamuk. Dan itu karena... Chanyeol?

"Tapi, kenapa?" Luhan akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya. Ditambahi dengan tatapan penasaran Kai. Bagaimanapun, ia dan Kai butuh penjelasan. Untung saja suasana kafe sederhana milik Baekhyun sedang sepi. Tidak lucu jika para pelanggan terusik dengan teriakan puluhan oktaf milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berbicara. Berusaha meredakan emosi, agar semua yang ia ucapkan terdengar jelas.

"Aku merasa ini kekanakan. Permusuhan kita dengan mereka —terutama Chanyeol, sesungguhnya bukanlah kita yang memulainya. Benar, kan?"

Kai masih dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedang Luhan tampak mengangguk-angguk. "Itu karena sunbae kita yang memulainya, maksudmu begitu?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Itu adalah dendam pribadi dua kelompok mereka. Sungmin si ketua Taekwondo, dan Kyuhyun Sunbae, mantan ketua Hapkido kita. Sesungguhnya merekalah yang memiliki dendam pribadi. Dan sayangnya, hal itu terbawa hingga ke kampus. Bahkan sampai mereka bekerjapun, menurut kabar yang kudengar, tidak pernah mencapai titik damai antara keduanya."

"Tapi anak anak Taekwondo itu memang sering menganggap remeh kita, Baek." Bantah Kai.

Baekhyun diam. Sejenak ia mengambil _machiatto _yang masih mengepul di meja di hadapannya. Kemudian menyesapnya seraya menatap ke luar jendela. Tampak berpikir, dan seolah mengabaikan ocehan Kai.

Luhan dan Kai mengamati itu semua. Menunggu jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut pemuda bersurai gelap itu.

"Kau pasti akan terkejut dengan apa yang akan aku beri tahu." Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan tatapannya pada kedua sahabatnya yang sejak kecil bersamanya itu.

"Apa itu? Sudah katakan saja." Desak Kai tidak sabar.

"Alasan kenapa aku belum membolehkan kalian berkujung ke flatku adalah...

...secara kebetulan...

Aku dan Chanyeol bertetangga."

...

Hening.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Aku tahu. Lalu, karena kalian bertetangga, kita harus berdamai dengannya, begitu?" Luhan berkomentar logis. "Lalu, bukan berarti kita dengan begitu saja memaafkan dan berdamai begitu saja. Adakah motif lainnya, Baek?"

Baekhyun tergagap. Nyaris ia lupa kalau Luhan itu tidak sebodoh Kai dalam berpikir.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak ingin bersikap kekanakan lagi."

_**Sret**_

Baekhyun kembali terkesiap saat didapatinya Kai berdiri dengan gerakan tiba-tiba. Juga aura dingin yang yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda berkulit paling gelap diantara mereka. Lalu sepasang bola mata yang biasanya berkilat jahil itu, kini menatap Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Sayangnya, aku menghormati setiap yang Kyuhyun sunbae sampaikan. Jangan lupakan juga fakta bahwa aku dan Kyuhyun sunbae masih saudara sepupu. Kita tidak tahu, Baek. Niat Chanyeol itu tulus, ataukah hanya mempermainkanmu saja. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau benar-benar berbaikan dengan Chanyeol."

Dan keheningan kembali menyapa saat Kai pergi tanpa bicara. Menyisakan Baekhyun yang merasa sebuah luka menggores hatinya. Dan juga Luhan yang menatap kasihan pada Baekhyun.

::

::

::

::

::

Kaki-kaki kecil namun tangguh itu menendang kaleng kosong di sepanjang trotoar yang dilaluinya. Ia sedang berjalan pulang ke flatnya yang tidak begitu jauh dari kafe miliknya berada.

Tatapan itu membias kosong.

Kai, sahabatnya yang sangat ia sayangi, tidak bisa menerima keputusan ini. Beruntung masih ada Luhan yang mendukung segala keputusannya. Namun tetap saja, ibarat susunan _puzzle_, jika ada satu bagian saja yang hilang, pasti akan terasa janggal.

Ia tidak tahu harus memilih apa. Satu sisi, ia tidak akan mau kehilangan satu sosok sahabatnya begitu saja. Tapi jika memilih melepas Chanyeol... Baekhyun tidak siap.

Ia menggeleng pelan. Tertawa miris. Bahkan sekarang hubungannya dengan tetangganya itu saja masih belum jelas.

_Mana ada tetangga normal yang berhubungan seks begitu saja? Lalu kenapa ia harus membela Chanyeol?_

"Baek?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunan, saat sebuah suara bass menyapa gendang telinganya. Chanyeol kini berdiri di bibir pintu dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau melamun sambil berjalan?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menatap wajah tetangganya itu. Terlihat lucu baginya. Namun mendadak wajahnya memerah saat sekelebat bayangan kejadian sebelum matahari terbit tadi melintasi ingatannya. Salahkan Chanyeol yang sudah menghilang saat ia bangun, dengan meninggalkan notes di nakas.

Membuat ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun mendapati wajah Chanyeol setelah kegiatan panas mereka.

"Heiii... kau melamun lagi?" Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajah Baekhyun. Berusaha mengembalikan Baekhyun ke dunia nyata.

"Ti-tidak. Minggir kau. Kenapa berdiri disini, sih? Aku mau lewat!" Ucap Baekhyun cepat, menutupi rasa gugupnya yang datang tiba-tiba. Ia berhasil melewati Chanyeol yang memberi ruang untuknya lewat. Namun baru beberapa langkah masuk ke dalam rumah, langkahnya terhenti.

Ia membeku. Dirasakannya sepasang tangan bergerak menyusuri perutnya. Tangan besar itu, lalu beralih membalut tubuhnya erat dalam dekapan.

Chanyeol, yang memeluknya hangat dari belakang.

Baekhyun mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Terbata mengucap beberapa patah kata yang terasa berat di ujung lidah.

"Ap —pa yang kau la—"

"_I can't hold it anymore_..." Bisik si pemuda tinggi memotong, tepat di telinga kanan Baekhyun. Membuat sang pemilik telinga merinding.

"_I have to be honest about my feeling to you._"

Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan sensasi aneh yang kembali menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berusaha memberontak lepas dari dekapan Chanyeol. Namun gagal. Chanyeol terlalu kuat kali ini.

"_I love you_."

.

.

Luluh.

Persendian Baekhyun terasa luntur perlahan. Bibirnya serasa kelu. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa.

Chanyeol melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"_I don't wannna be your foe anymore._.

.._It hurts my heart slowly_."

Baekhyun kembali memberontak dalam dekapan erat Chanyeol. Dan kali ini terlepas. Karena memang Chanyeol yang melonggarkannya.

Baekhyun mendapati wajah Chanyeol penuh kesungguhan saat ia membalikkan tubuh mungilnya perlahan.

"_I just wanna be your only one._" Kembali kata-kata dari mulut Chanyeol mengalir penuh kesungguhan.

"Dan untuk yang tadi pagi, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak mampu menahannya lag—"

Baekhyun membungkam segala ucapan Chanyeol. Meleburkan semua kata-kata Chanyeol dengan bibirnya yang menyentuh permukaan bibir pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia membawa tangannya perlahan meraih tengkuk Chanyeol. Merambatkan tangan lentiknya melingkar pada leher Chanyeol.

Mempertemukan bibir mereka semakin dalam.

Beberapa saat, keheningan tercipta. Hanya suara peraduan bibir dan lidah yang mendampingi suara detik jam dinding di sudut ruangan.

Baekhyun melepas ciuman itu lalu menyembunyikan wajah piasnya di dada Chanyeol. Ia terlalu malu dengan tindakannya sendiri.

"Apakah ini artinya kau mengizinkanku, _to be your only one?_"

Dan anggukan pelan Baekhyun menjawab kegusarannya sepanjang hari ini. Ia tidak menyangka perasaannya terbalaskan.

Kembali diraihnya wajah Baekhyun yang memerah sempurna. Dipertemukannya kembali kedua belah bibir itu. Dalam melodi yang menggambarkan betapa rasa cinta itu menguar begitu dahsyat.

_I welcome you to fullfill my heart._

Setitik aliran air mata bahagia mengaliri pipi putih Baekhyun.

_Umma..._

_Appa..._

::

::

::

::

::

Keheningan masih senantiasa mendampingi Baekhyun malam ini. Namun kali ini terasa berbeda. Karena kini, ia menikmati keheningan bersamaan dengan Chanyeol. Yang baru beberapa saat lalu, menjadi kekasihnya.

Kedua insan yang masih berbunga-bunga itu duduk berpelukan di karpet ruang tengah flat milik Xiumin. Dengan Baekhyun yang bersandar pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sungguh tidak menyangka. Ia pikir Chanyeol akan kembali memberinya sebuah ketidak pastian. Mengingat mereka sebelumnya adalah _partner keributan_ tiap kali bertemu. Ia bahkan tidak tahu, takdir jenis apa yang mengaitnya saat ini. Chanyeol yang biasanya menjadi sebab memar di sekujur tubuhnya, kini berbalik menjadi orang yang paling berarti di hidupnya.

"Hah..."

Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol yang menghembuskan nafasnya kasar di belakangnya.

"Kau kenapa, Yeol?"

"Ck, kau yang kenapa, Baek." Balas Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau seharian ini banyak sekali melamun? Kau tidak suka berdekatan dengan kekasihmu sendiri?"

Mendengar ucapan jengah Chanyeol, terbersit dalam hati Baekhyun untuk sedikit menjahili kekasih jerapahnya ini.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" Ia memicingkan mata pada pemuda yang tengah merengkuhnya dari belakang.

"Wae? Apa karena aku kurang tampan?" Tanya Chanyeol bodoh.

Baekhyun menganggguk. Dengan senyum misterius.

"Aku jelek?" Tanya Chanyeol semakin bodoh.

"Umm.. ya."

"Sialan kau! Kenapa kau mau menjadi kekasihku kalau begitu?"

Chanyeol gemas sendiri dengan keusilan Baekhyun. Digelitikinya pinggang Baekhyun. Dan tawa nyaring memenuhi ruangan tempat mereka berada.

_**Bugh**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Chanyeol begitu terkejut. Baekhyun dengan tiba-tiba menghantam pipi kirinya dengan sebuah pukulan.

"Hm? Bukankah kau sudah sering kupukul begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun kembali, dengan nada main-main.

Chanyeol tertegun beberapa saat. Berusaha mencerna maksud kekasih manisnya. Sedetik kemudian itu tersenyum kecil, rupanya ia nyaris lupa. Kekasihnya ini adalah master hapkido. Jadi, bukankah sudah sepantasnya ia menyesuaikan diri?

"Kau menantangku? Baiklah."

_**Bugh**_

_**Bugh**_

Bukan suara balasan pukulan dari Chanyeol. Itu Baekhyun lagi. Chanyeol membiarkan kekasihnya berbuat seenaknya kali ini. Memukuli perut dan lengan kekasihnya yang kekar sempurna. Tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan sungguh sangat datar, membuat Baekhyun menurunkan semangatnya menjahili sang kekasih.

Hingga dalam pukulan ketiga, tatapan Baekhyun berubah sendu. Tidak ada lagi rasa senang saat melihat orang ini meringis kesakitan. Sebaliknya, dada kiri milik Baekhyun berdenyut sakit melihatnya.

"Apakah itu sakit?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Mianhae." Ucap Baekhyun penuh penyesalan. Diangkatnya tangan untuk menggapai wilayah tubuh Chanyeol yang baru saja ia pukul.

Namun gerakan itu tertahan. Tangan kekar milik Chanyeol menahan laju pergerakan kekasihnya. Diraihnya pergelangan tangan itu dan kini membalik posisi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ingin mengobati lukamu." Sentak Baekhyun memberontak.

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi penolakan kekasihnya. Ditatapnya emerald kekasihnya yang kini berada dalam kungkungannya. Semakin dieratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekhyun yang masih saja berusaha memberontak. Manik itu berkilat penuh arti. Membuat Baekhyun kembali merasakan sansasi aneh menjalari lambungnya.

"A-apa maumu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar. Ia mulai menangkap maksud lain dari tindak-tanduk kekasih tiangnya satu ini.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu sok polos, juga dengan tatapan seolah _tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan_.

Lagi-lagi ia membiarkan mulutnya sendiri bungkam. Namun tidak juga lepas tatapannya pada pemuda manis di bawahnya. Berusaha menghujam tenaga sang pemuda manis hanya dengan lewat tatapan.

Tapi siapa yang menyangka jika ternyata itu berhasil. Baekhyun menghentikan pemberontakannya. Membuat cengkeraman Chanyeol ikut melonggar. Terdapat sebuah bercak merah di pergelangan tangan Baekhyun akibat cengkeraman Chanyeol. Namun, Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing. Tangannya malah melepaskan cengkeraman itu. Membawanya pada perut Baekhyun yang masih berbalut kemeja lengkap.

Dan lenguhan dari sang kekasih terdengar, saat ia dengan sengaja mencengkeram wilayah paling pribadi si pemuda manis.

Ia menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Menggapai bibir ranum sang kekasih dengan bibirnya pula. Saling berbagi rasa, juga dalam debaran yang hanya mereka yang tahu.

Lenguhan Baekhyun kembali terdengar nyaring, saat tangan besar itu menyusup diantara celah pakaian yang ada.

Chanyeol tersenyum dalam hati melihat tatapan Baekhyun yang sayu.

Disambarnya lagi bibir yang menggoda libidonya dengan ganas. Menyesap rasa yang tak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Menikmati secara detil tekstur bibir serta segala isinya, lembut lidah yang berdansa seirama dengan nafasnya yang semakin tidak beraturan. Juga mengenali ketika bibir menggoda itu mengeluarkan seringai manis.

Baekhyun menyeringai dalam ciuman itu. Karena saat ini pinggulnya bergerak seduktif. Menggoda benda berharga milik kekasihnya. Meski ia tak juga menemukan cara untuk membuat Chanyeol mendesah. Hanya lenguhan kecil sebagai jawaban atas godaannya.

Pria yang lebih kecil memekik ketika tubuh mungilnya diangkat, dan di baringkan di atas sofa di ruang santai tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat pakaian bagian bawah mereka terlepas. Nafas mereka beradu panas, menautkan kembali dua belah ekstasi untuk kembali dinikmati.

Dengan tergesa, Chanyeol memasukkan satu demi satu jemarinya yang sudah dibasahi oleh liur Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun tak tahu bagaimana harus berteriak lagi ketika pria di atasnya itu memasukinya. Dengan akurat, Chanyeol mampu menembus pertahanannya. Sekaligus menyapa titik terdalamnya. Rasa sakit itu tertutupi rasa nikmat yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Jeda yang amat singkat, hingga Chanyeol berhasil membuat tubuh putih yang telah ia masuki itu terhentak-hentak dengan keras. Berikut sofa yang mereka tempati saat ini. Suhu ruangan yang sejatinya dingin, menjadi amat gerah untuk mereka.

"Ahh.. morehh.. Chanyeol... llie.."

Baekhyun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol. Miliknya yang tegak sekeras kayu, bertabrakan dengan perut Chanyeol yang terbentuk nyaris sempurna. Membuatnya melayang dengan kenikmatan yang menderanya dengan dahsyat. Kedua pinggul yang bertubrukan semakin keras beriringan dengan wajah mereka yang terlena akan kenikmatan.

"_I.. i will.. come.._" Suara Baekhyun terbata sementara pinggulnya semakin cepat mengikuti irama terjangan kekasihnya.

Chanyeol merespon dengan membenamkan dalam dalam miliknya.

"O.. Ohh... Ahh..."

Klimaks mendatangi dua pemuda itu bersamaan. Baekhyun melengkungan tubuhnya dengan sentakan-sentakan alami akibat rasa nikmat pasca orgasme. Juga dengan Chanyeol. Pinggul itu bergetar merasakan liang Baekhyun menyempit begitu drastis. Seolah menghisap habis spermanya tanpa sisa.

Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun yang kembali berusaha menggodanya dengan mengeratkan jepitan liangnya pada milik Chanyeol. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik sempurna.

Kekasihnya yang ternyata agresif.

Sepertinya malam ini akan kembali menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka.

Sebagai sepasang kekasih tentu saja.

...

...

"_Hei, bagaimana jika kita adu jurus lagi besok di kampus?"_

"_Huh? Tawaran yang menarik."_

::

::

::

::

::

Bagai disambar petir. Sebuah kabar yang mampu membuat Baekhyun membeku.

Kyungsoo, salah satu pegawai kesayangannya, mengundurkan diri secara mendadak. Tanpa alasan yang memuaskan.

Baekhyun menatap surat pengunduran diri yang bertengger manis di atas meja kerjanya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa ini semua karena Kai, Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo menunduk dan seolah tak ingin menatap wajah bossnya. "A-animnida, boss. Aku—"

"—Aku tahu kau dan dia adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi, tidakkah kau menghargai keputusanku? Atau setidaknya, bisakah kau memisahkan antara urusan perkerjaan dengan urusan pribadi?" Baekhyun menatap nanar pemuda yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Aku tahu itu." Kyungsoo berucap dengan perlahan, "Namun, tidak semua yang kita harapkan itu bisa menjadi nyata, Baekhyun hyung."

Baekhyun menerima tatapan lurus Kyungsoo pada retina miliknya. Biasanya Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah membaca setiap ekspresi yang dibuat oleh setiap orang. Tapi tampaknya, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun seperti tidak mampu menembus kedalaman mata bulat pemuda manis itu.

Helaan nafas keras berhembus, "Aku tidak bisa memaksamu, nae dongsaeng. Tapi jika kau ingin kembali, pintu kami senantiasa terbuka lebar untukmu." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

.

Dalam dua hari ini, Baekhyun melihat dua punggung orang-orang yang ia sayangi meninggalkannya. Haruskah perasaannya dibayar semahal ini?

_Tapi, semua pasti bergulir kan?_

Baekhyun berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Ia berharap, takdir yang membawanya adalah takdir terbaik.

::

::

::

::

::

Luhan terbengong-bengong ketika nyaris memasuki markas hapkidonya di kampus. Niat awal ia ingin langsung masuk ke markas, mengingat ada urusan organisasi yang akan dibicarakannya dengan Kai. Tapi kini apa yang ia lihat?

Ugh, jangan kalian bayangkan wajah Luhan yang membuka mulut dan matanya tanpa sadar. Bukan tatapan terpesona pada seseorang, melainkan kekagetan luar biasa pada sesuatu.

Ya, sesuatu.

"Pukulanmu meleset, bung." Suara bass Chanyeol menyapa gendang telinga Luhan. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dua orang pemuda yang selalu bertikai, kini berulah lagi. Dan sepertinya, mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Luhan disana.

"Benarkah? Bahkan aku hanya baru sekali ini meleset." Dan yang ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Luhan barusan adalah suara Baekhyun, yang sedang meremehkan pria di hadapannya. "Hanya segitukah kemampuanmu, Tuan Jerapah?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama lagi untuk Luhan mendengar suara pukulan yang cukup keras dan saling serang dari dua pemuda itu. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya semakin rapat. Bukankah kemarin sore Baekhyun sendiri yang berkata bahwa ia ingin berdamai dengan makhluk jerapah ini? Nah, ini?

Luhan masih dalam lamunan atas kebingungannya tadi. Hingga tubrukan tubuh mungil Chanyeol mengenai kaki jenjangnya.

"Eh, ternyata kau si cantik." Suara sapaan sinis dari Chanyeol. Tidak heran sih, sekacau apapun keadaan musuhnya ini, masih saja bisa berkata pedas seperti itu. Serta merta Luhan menendang tubuh Chanyeol yang lebam disana sini itu dengan santai. Tidak ingin mencari perkara siang ini. Ia masih ada urusan lain selain ikut bertengkar dengan Chanyeol.

Melengos, dihampirinya Baekhyun yang keadaannya sama kacaunya dengan Chanyeol. Lebam di wajah, dan juga ringisan dari wajah Baekhyun, membuat Luhan yakin bahwa itu benar-benar sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan, diiringinya langkah Baekhyun yang tertatih berjalan menuju ke dalam markas mereka.

"Apa hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu kau ucapkan tiap aku selesai bertarung dengan si jerapah jelek itu?"

"Bukankah kau ingin berbaikan dengan bocah _creepy_ itu?"

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tanpa bersalah, sambil memasuki pintu markas.

Luhan baru akan mengangkat bahu dan melenggang masuk mengikuti sahabatnya itu. Sekilas ia melihat kembali keluar. Tanpa sengaja, ia mendapati Chanyeol yang sudah duduk dan menatap ke arah punggung Baekhyun. Entah itu halusinasinya atau bukan, ia melihat senyum Chanyeol. Bukan padanya, itu seperti pada Baekhyun.

Juga bukan seringai seperti biasanya Chanyeol tampakkan. Itu lebih seperti sebuah senyum... tulus?

::

::

::

::

::

Baekhyun merasakan hal yang menyakitkan ketika ia kembali memasuki markas. Bukan rasa sakit akibat lebam-lebamnya dari Chanyeol tadi. Tapi, sakit karena tatapan dingin dari Kai masih saja ia dapatkan. Ia tidak punya nyali untuk menegur Kai lebih dulu.

Meski ia sebenarnya punya keberanian, ia tahu ini bukan saatnya.

Ia menghela nafas lagi. Bahkan kini hanya Luhan yang memperdulikannya. Mongompres memar-memar di wajah dan tubuh, serta memberikan pereda rasa sakit. Karena saat ini di markas hanya ada mereka bertiga. Kai lebih memilih sibuk dengan laptop miliknya. Entah mengerjakan apa.

Luhan pun tidak memberikannya perhatian penuh. Karena ia harus membicarakan beberapa hal terkait organisasi dengan Kai. Jadilah ia kini yang sibuk mengotak-atik game di _gadget_ pribadinya. Sungguh suasana yang sangat canggung.

"Baek, aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya. Ada buku yang harus kucari." Suara Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya Baekhyun dari gamenya. Ia memberikan anggukan pelan sebagai balasan. Luhan yang ada di hadapannya tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Baekhyun sebelum pergi meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Kai.

Beberapa menit setelah Luhan pergi, suasana yang terasa semakin canggung membuat Baekhyun merasa jengah juga. Ia ingin suasana kembali cair seperti sedia kala. Namun keinginan itu harusia telan bulat-bulat. Lebih baik di diamkan seperti ini daripada didiamkan oleh sahabat sendiri. Sungguh, pikiran yang agak aneh.

Karena bagi Baekhyun, lebih baik mendengarkan umpatan dari musuh sendiri. Karena setelahnya Baekhyun bisa memberikan sedikit jurusnya pada si pengumpat.

_**Errgh**_

Baekhyun jadi kesal sendiri. Bingung harus melakukan apa. Lebih baik ia mengecek keadaan kafe kecilnya lalu pulang saja. Sekaligus mendinginkan kepalanya yang serasa ingin meledak.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Kai." Baekhyun memaksa berpamitan meskipun ragu.

Danj tebakannya benar. Tak ada balasan sama sekali dari lelaki berkulit gelap itu, bahkan saat ia memperlambat langkahnya ketika berjalan melalui pintu.

::

::

::

::

::

Di luar dugaannya, ia kira akan menemukan hal yang biasa saja ketika sampai kafe kopinya. Nyatanya tidak.

Saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan _owner_, Chanyeol, si creepy itu dengan santainya mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Dengan seenaknya. Catat itu, dengan seenaknya.

Jadi, setelah mengajaknya baku hantam beberapa jam yang lalu, kekasih usilnya itu melakukan _keisengan_ lagi? Oh baiklah. Lumayan, suasana hatinya sedang pas sekali untuk kembali memukul orang.

Baekhyun mengerteakkan jari tangannya seraya menatap Chanyeol tajam. Sedang sang objek bertubuh jangkung yang kini sedang duduk manis, juga menarik sudut bibirnya.

Menguarkan aura yang hanya ia dan Baekhyun yang tahu.

::

::

::

::

::

**TO BE CONTINUED**

::

::

**Apa kabar reader semua. Maaf lama banget apdetnya. Terlalu keasyikan kerja dan ngurusin kuliah yang bermasalah. Ngek. Tapi ada bonusan Nc kan di atas sono? Gue baik bener ini. padahal sih niat awalnya pengen di skip aja. #smirk**

**Fyi, saya nyelesaiin ini semua dalam tiga hari. Waktu terlama saya ngetik apdetan. Biasanya maksimal habis dua malam doang.**

**Buat yang komen, makasih ya, maaf gak bisa bales atu2. **

**Tapi percayalah, saya selalu menunggu review kalian. Oceh?**


	8. Chapter 7

.

::

::

::

::

Di luar dugaannya, ia kira akan menemukan hal yang biasa saja ketika sampai kafe kopinya. Nyatanya tidak.

Saat ia masuk ke dalam ruangan _owner_, Chanyeol, si creepy itu dengan santainya mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Dengan seenaknya.

Catat itu, dengan seenaknya.

Jadi, setelah mengajaknya baku hantam beberapa jam yang lalu, kekasih usilnya itu melakukan _keisengan_ lagi? Oh baiklah. Lumayan, suasana hatinya sedang pas sekali untuk kembali memukuli orang.

Baekhyun mengertakkan jari tangannya seraya menatap Chanyeol tajam. Sedang sang objek yang kini sedang duduk manis, menarik sudut bibirnya. Menguarkan aura yang hanya ia dan Baekhyun tahu.

::

::

::

::

**CHAPTER 6**

**.**

**Cast: Byun Baek Hyun, Park Chanyeol, Kai, Xi Luhan, Xiumin, Kris, and others.**

**Disclaimer: Casts bukan punya saya. Nebeng nama aja.**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: Chanbaek.**

**Author: Zame**

**Warning: OFFICIAL AND CRACK COUPLE, OOC, Boyslove, Typos, bahasa semaunya, gaje, etc.**

**P.S: NO BASH ya. kalo gak suka JALAN CERITAnya, gak suka PAIRnya. Moving out aja oke. Tolong saling menghargai.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca!**

::

::

::

::

_**BAK**_

_**BUG**_

_**DUAGH**_

_**PRANGG**_

Serius, ya. Xiumin hanya memutar bola mata mendengarnya. Suara yang terdengar _weird_ sekali itu berasal dari dalam _owner room_, ruangan Baekhyun, boss-nya. Palingan hanya adegan _mesra_ mereka lagi. Saling tonjok dan saling pukul.

Benar-benar mesra.

Berbeda sekali dengan Kris, si manager. Ia yang sebetulnya sedang mengganggu Lay memasak pesanan pelanggan, merasa sedikit panik dengan apa yang ia dengar. Beruntung ruangan khusus pemilik cukup jauh dari wilayah jangkau dengar pelanggan. Sehingga yang mendengar keributan di ruang sang boss, hanya beberapa karyawan yang berada di ruang staff.

Kris yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas kafe, mendatangi wilayah khusus Baekhyun itu dengan terburu-buru. Raut panik menghiasi wajah tampannya. Berbeda dengan pergerakannya yang terkesan hati-hati, namun gesit. Xiumin yang juga mendengar, ikut berjalan juga di belakang si manager.

Dan alangkah mengejutkannya begitu tangan besar Kris memutar knop pintu Baekhyun yang tidak terkunci. Ruangan Baekhyun lumayan berantakan. Untung saja kertas-kertas di meja Baekhyun yang berisi beberapa dokumen penting tidak menjadi korban. Hanya saja, sofa terguling, meja tamu yang sudah bergeser begitu jauh dari tempat yang semestinya. Juga...

Baekhyun sedang duduk di atas tubuh seorang pemuda yang bernama Chanyeol.

Bukan. Bukan posisinya yang membuat Kris dan Xiumin tercengang. Melainkan apa yang dilakukan boss mereka saat ini. Wajah mereka berdua yang penuh lebam di sana sini. Penampilan Baekhyun benar-benar tidak jauh bedanya dengan gelandangan di pinggir jalan. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

Dan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sekarang?

Ehemm.

Sedikit informasi, Chanyeol sedang meringis kesakitan di cubiti kedua pipinya oleh Baekhyun. Juga ekspresi Baekhyun yang tampak senang sekali. Seolah sedang mendapat boneka baru untuk ia mainkan pipinya dengan gemas.

Kasihan Chanyeol.

::

::

::

::

::

"Astaga astaga astaga ASTAGAAA...ADAWW" Suara khas om om girang milik Chanyeol.

"Appooo... SAKIT HYUNG..." Suara merdu (_hasssahh_) punya Baekhyun.

Xiumin dengan wajah datar menjewer telinga kedua pemuda lincah itu. Ia tidak takut, karena ia sudah menganggap keduanya seperti dongsaeng kandungnya sendiri. Sementara Kris dengan santai duduk di sofa yang baru saja diperbaiki posisinya.

"Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi, huh?" Tanya Xiumin dengan senyum manis. Namun terlihat sangat menyeramkan bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Sunyi beberapa saat. Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir di pelipis Baekhyun. Sedang Chanyeol, hanya mununduk diam sedari tadi. Tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya walau hanya satu inchi.

Ada yang aneh sebetulnya disini. Kenapa sang dua orang ketua klub bela diri masing-masing itu takut dengan Xiumin? Padahal secara kasat mata, Xiumin bukanlah seorang yang sebegitu terkenalnya di dunia bela diri. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang memiliki pamor khusus. Sekaligus cerita tentang permusuhan mereka berdua yang tidak ada habisnya dalam sejarah kampus. Bukankah seharusnya secara otomatis, mereka berdua lebih kuat daripada Xiumin?

Author tidak mampu menjelaskannya secara detil. Mungkin tunggu saja beberapa saat lagi.

_**BRAKK**_

Meja tamu itu terbelah dua.

Tuh, kan.

Tidak usah dijelaskan lagi, ya? Sudah tahu kan alasannya?

"Kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku?" Nada bicara Xiumin tetap terdengar tenang, meski ia baru saja mematahkan meja yang cukup tebal kayunya. Namun jika diamati, suara Xiumin terdengar semakin pelan. Seakan sedang mengumpulkan tenaga untuk kerusakan hebat yang lain, jika dua orang ini tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"A-anu." Chanyeol berusaha membuka suara. Meski pita suaranya bergetar hebat. "Aku yang salah, Xiumin hyung." Aku Chanyeol secara _gentle._

"Maksudmu apa, Chanyeol?"

"Aku yang menjahilinya."

Xiumin mengernyit mendengarnya. "Kau masih ingat kalau Baekhyun itu pacarmu?"

"I-iya."

"Lalu kenapa kalian lagi-lagu bertengkar layaknya anak kecil?"

Chanyeol diam.

Xiumin menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Kau juga Baekhyun. Kau sadar tidak posisimu disini sebagai apa? Dimana wibawamu? Atau kau masih ingin aku ingatkan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Maafkan aku, hyung." Ucap Baekhyun dengan raut penuh ketakutan, sekaligus penyesalan. Ia sadar sesungguhnya ia bisa menghilangkan wibawanya sebagai _owner_ kafenya sendiri. Dan itu bisa berakibat pada loyalitas para pekerjanya. Xiumin benar sekali. "Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki sikapku." Ucapnya setelah menghela napas berat.

"Ehm, Xiumin hyung―"

"―Apa?!" Sentak Xiumin yang masih emosi. Membuat si pemanggil berjengit sedikit.

"Aku Kris loh, hyung." Ucap Kris mengingatkan. Dia bukan yang salah disini, maksudnya.

"Oh ya, maaf. Kenapa, Kris?" Tanya Xiumin sadar kembali setelah diingatkan.

"Ehm. Aku ada saran. Bagaimana jika kita tinggalkan dahulu mereka berdua." Kris mencoba melindungi dua bocah itu dari amukan Xiumin yang _sungguh_, itu sangat menyeramkan.

"Aku rasa, sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan berdua. Terutama tentang tingkah mereka berdua. Ya kan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menangkap kedipan penuh arti dari Kris untuk menjawab iya. "I-iya, benar. Tadi sebenarnya aku sedang menegurnya karena ia duduk sembarangan di kursiku, hyung. Tapi hanya kesal sedikit kok, hyung. Serius." Ucap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang amat meyakinkan.

Xiumin masih tampak diam, berpikir. Tiga orang lain di ruangan itu menunggu reaksi dari hyung tertua itu dengan harap harap cemas.

_Semoga tidak ada yang hancur lagi. _Ketiganya membatin kompak.

"Baiklah. Tapi setelah ini aku benar-benar akan bertindak sangat tegas jika kalian bertingkah kekananan lagi. Mengerti."

"Mengerti, hyung."

Xiumin mengangguk. Tampak puas dengan situasi saat ini. "Oh ya. Baek, Kau potong saja gajiku untuk mengganti meja ini."

::

::

::

::

::

Chanyeol memandang interior kafe milik kekasihnya, Baekhyun. Cukup menarik dan hidup meski terkesan sangat minimalis. Ia menelengkan pandangan menuju jalan di luar kafe. Kebetulan ia saat ini, sedang duduk di salah satu bangku pelanggan yang berada di dekat jendela.

Dari sini, ia bisa melihat lalu lalang orang-orang pada sore hari di salah satu sudut kota ini. Orang-orang yang pulang kerja dengan wajah kusut menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia tangkap. Ada nenek yang sedang membelikan es krim untuk sang cucu yang masih kecil, lalu sepasang muda-mudi yang berkencan menikmati udara sejuk sore, juga seorang remaja yang mengajak anjingnya jalan-jalan —untuk kasus ini, ia teringat salah satu teman dekat Baekhyun yang bernama Kai―.

Seketika, aroma kopi yang baru diseduh merasuki indera penciumannya. Chanyeol menoleh, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Di meja yang berada di antara keduanya, terdapat dua cangkir berisi kopi yang masih mengepul. Mungkin karena efek aroma dari kafein, Chanyeol langsung merasa lebih segar. Tentunya setelah melakukan perkelahian tidak penting tadi, yang ternyata cukup menghabiskan tenaga.

"Ini apa?"

"Kopi." Jawab Baekhyun bicara seadanya, sambil mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Bukan itu. Aku tahu Baekhyun kalau ini kopi. Maksudku, ini kopi jenis apa?" Tanya Chanyeol gemas.

"Kau tidak lihat dari warnanya? Itu _latte_, Chanyeolku sayang..." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada mendayu yang dibuat-buat. Tidak sadar jika ia sedang melakukan _aegyo_. Sayangnya, itu benar-benar manis di mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil dibuatnya. "Ini buatanmu, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. Membuatnya lagi-lagi terlihat sangat manis sekaligus lucu. "Cobalah. Bagaimana rasanya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum setelah ia mengambil beberapa teguk dari kopi buatan Baekhyun. "Aku... menyukainya. Rasanya pas untuk seleraku." Ucap Chanyeol apa adanya. Layaknya sedang mengomentari hasil wisata kuliner.

Baekhyun tertawa puas atas pujian tulus kekasihnya. "Itu baru buatanku. Kalau buatan Xiumin hyung rasanya dua kali lebih nikmat dari buatanku. Dia itu andalan disini. Lain kali kau harus mencobanya." Saran Baekhyun.

"Tentu." Respon Chanyeol. Lalu teringat akan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat Xiumin sedang _on fire_ (baca: marah-marah). "Ck, hyung satu itu. Senang sekali membuatku gemetar katakutan."

"Itu memang sifat dasarnya jika sisi galaknya muncul." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Iya. Lagian kau sih, kenapa menyerangku tiba-tiba. Aku kan mau tidak mau harus menghindar." Bela Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. Baekhyun mencibir tidak terima.

"Kan kau yang tidak sopan masuk ruangan orang tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Eh, kau bukan menghindar dari seranganku! Kau membalas pukulanku!" Baekhyun menunjuk hidung Chanyeol tidak sopan dengan jari telunjuknya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu, tidak tersinggung dengan tingkah kurang ajar kekasihnya.

"Itu refleks. Mungkin akibat kita terbiasa berkelahi sebelumnya. Soal kenapa aku masuk ruanganmu tanpa izin... hehe, aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit kejutan saja." Chanyeol terkikik dengan wajah yang sedikit merasa menyesal. "Maafkan aku."

Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum ketika ia sadar, ia tidak pernah bisa marah lagi dengan kekasihnya.

"Hm." Ia mengangguk-angguk tanda memaafkan. Dengan cepat ia membuat situasi menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Pandangannya ia alihkan ke luar jendela di hadapannya. Dan pemandangan yang ia tangkap tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi dilihat Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum melihat anak kecil yang berkejaran dengan ayahnya sambil berteriak-teriak. Gambaran kehangatan yang dapat ia rasakan sore ini. Sebuah lengkungan senyum tanpa sadar menghiasi wajahnya.

Baekhyun terlalu larut dengan pemandangan yang ia nikmati, sehingga ia tidak menyadari saat Chanyeol berpindah duduk menjadi di sampingnya. Dan ia baru menyadarinya saat pinggang rampingnya sudah ditenggeri tangan kekar Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lihat, hm?" Suara berat Chanyeol begitu dekat dengan telinga si pemuda manis, membuat si pendengar merasakan sensasi aneh bergejolak di perutnya.

"Sama seperti yang kau lihat sekarang." Jawab Baekhyun sok cuek, yang kemudian disambut kekehan pelan dari Chanyeol. Entah kenapa, suara Chanyeol begitu menenangkan ketika meresapi indera pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Baek." Panggil Chanyeol.

"Hm?" Baekhyun menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Hubungan kita ini... bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah.. kau tahu sendiri maksudku. Pola interaksi kita."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan senyum. "Bukankah itu lucu?"

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum. "Ya. Kau benar. Dalam satu kondisi, kita adu fisik. Dalam kondisi _mood_ yang lain, kita menjadi romantis, seperti ini." Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang kekasihnya. Tolong abaikan fakta bahwa baru saja kedua sisi pipi Baekhyun memerah.

"Atau dalam kondisi yang lainnya lagi," lanjut Chanyeol, menyeringai jahil, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun, "Kita berbagi _kehangatan_, satu sama lain."

Baekhyun sukses merona parah. Di jepitnya hidung bangir kekasihnya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya yang lentik. Dan Chanyeol sukses mengaduh kesakitan, lagi.

Namun sedetik kemudian, wajah manis Baekhyun berubah sendu. Dan Chanyeol melihat itu. Entah seberapa besar bakat Baekhyun dalam perubahan _mood_ yang begitu drastis. Tapi Chanyeol tidak suka jika perubahan _mood_ itu dari yang baik menjadi buruk.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Chanyeol melihat kekasihnya menghela napas. Seolah ada yang membebani pikirannya. "Aku teringat Kai."

Dahi Chanyeol mengernyit. "Sahabatmu itu? Kenapa dengannya?"

Baekhyun memalingkan tatapannya menerawang ke luar jendela. "Dia menjauhiku. Dia... tidak menyukai jika aku dan kau berbaikan." Sedikit kekehan terpaksa, mengalun dari suaranya yang bergetar. "Berbaikan denganmu saja dia tidak setuju. Bagaimana jika dia mengetahui hubungan kita yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol?" Suara Baekhyun benar-benar terdengar gamang. Mengingat temannya sejak kecil kini menjauh. Bahkan ia seperti tidak dianggap oleh sahabatnya itu. Menyakitkan rasanya, seolah hatinya diremas dengan begitu keras. Wajah Kai yang biasanya begitu ramah padanya, kini berubah menjadi sedingin es.

Chanyeol menatap kepala kekasihnya yang memalingkan wajah. Bercerita tanpa menatap dirinya. Ia tahu, saat ini Baekhyun tengah menangis.

"Menangislah. Keluarkanlah semuanya. Biarlah kesedihan itu mengalir keluar bersama air mata mu." Chanyeol mengangsurkan kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar di pundaknya. Membiarkan kekasihnya itu menangis dalam diam. Ia menghela napas, ternyata segalanya tidak semudah yang ia kira. Permusuhan dua klub bela diri di kampusnya memang serasa sudah mendarah daging. Wajar jika Kai bersikap seperti ini.

Dielusnya pundak milik kekasihnya yang bergetar itu. Semakin dalam, ia membiarkan Baekhyun menyurukkan kepala ke lehernya. Membiarkannya menangis, walaupun ia tidak rela. Karena menurutnya dengan menangis, setidaknya ia membiarkan kekasihnya sedikit lega dengan beban yang ia pikirkan. Mungkin setelah Baekhyun tenang, ia baru akan melakukan sesuatu.

::

::

::

::

Baekhyun mengerucutkan memasang wajah malas. Pemandangan di sekitarnya membuatnya kesal. Bukan karena ia benci tempat ini. Tapi karena si pengajak yang tidak tahu waktu.

Sudah tahu bahwa dirinya sedang dalam kondisi hati yang kurang baik, tangannya malah diseret paksa ke tempat ini.

Taman Bermain.

"Ayo, Baek! Jangan loyo begitu!" Ajak si pacar tercintanya, Chanyeol. Si pengajak yang menyeretnya dengan paksa kesini.

Si pemuda manis, Baekhyun, meniup poni setengah hati. Lalu pasrah membiarkan tangannya ditarik kesana kemari oleh sang kekasih.

"Ayolah, Baek. Ini malam minggu. Dan kita sedang berkencan, Baek. Berhenti memasang wajah super menyebalkan begitu." Pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah memohon. "Kau sangat cantik jika tersenyum. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi." Rayunya sekaligus.

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Bibirnya tertarik ke dua sisi berlawanan. Membentuk sebuah lengkung yang tampak manis di mata Chanyeol. Hitung-hitung menghargai usaha kekasihnya yang ingin membuuatnya tersenyum.

"Nah, begitu! Ayo main!"

Chanyeol menggeret tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke arah arena rumah hantu. Wajahnya memancarkan semangat yang tak terkira, dengan fakta ia bersama orang yang ia suka. Langkahnya melambat saat wilayah rumah hantu sudah memasuki penglihatan mereka. Baru saja Chanyeol ingin mengantri, tangannya ditarik kuat oleh Baekhyun.

"Hei, kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap bingung Baekhyun.

"Roller Coaster lebih menantang, Park Chanyeol."

"Hah?! Ro-Roller Coaster! He-hei.. itu tinggi se— _hyaa_!"

::

::

::

::

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan beberapa jam disana. Mereka sudah menikmati nyaris seluruh wahana yang menantang. Memacu adrenalin keduanya, lalu tertawa bersama. Dan berakhir dengan wahana romantis, bianglala. Mereka menatap matahari yang terbenam bersama, menikmati momen kebersamaan itu dalam sebuah kehangatan. Dan disana, mereka berciuman dengan curahan cinta yang menggebu.

Dan Chanyeol berhasil melaksanakan niatnya. Membuat Baekhyun melupakan sejenak masalahnya dan tersenyum kembali.

"Kita beli es krim di kedai itu yuk, lalu segera pulang." Ajak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk salah satu stand penjual es krim.

Chanyeol menyetujui antusias, lalu mengikuti Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan begitu ringannya. Ia tersenyum kecil sambil menggeleng-geleng. Kekasihnya ini mudah sekali berubah suasana hatinya.

Baekhyun masih menunggu penjual eskrim menyelesaikan pesanannya, saat ia menyadari seseorang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia menangkap bahwa itu adalah... Kai.

Kai yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku yang disediakan di taman bermain itu. Bersama seseorang di sebelahnya, Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol di sebelahnya, yang ternyata juga sedang menatap lurus padanya. Tatapan Chanyeol kali ini terasa berbeda bagi Baekhyun. Tatapan itu tatapan penuh arti. Baekhyun berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Chanyeol melihat mereka berdua, meski jarak Kai dan Kyungsoo sukup jauh dari posisinya berdiri sekarang ini.

"Temui mereka, yuk." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun Chanyeol juga melihat dua orang itu. Dan Chanyeol berbicara seolah tanpa beban. "Setidaknya, kita menyapa mereka, Baek. Dan sepertinya kita juga harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepada mereka."

Dan tidak ada yang lebih mendebarkan Baekhyun selain berusaha tersenyum pada seseorang yang menatap sinis pada dirimu.

"K-Kai.. Annyeong." Baekhyun meremas tangan Chanyeol yang berdiri di sebelahnya, seolah meminta tambahan kekuatan mental.

Dan tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan, saat sahabatmu itu berbicara, "Aku tidak mengenal seorang pengkhianat."

Dan tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, pergi begitu saja.

::

::

::

::

**To Be Continue**

::

::

::

::

Oke, ini agak terburu-buru kesannya. Haahhh... no writer block please...

#Gulinggulingdikasur.

Komen ya, walaupun chap ini sumpah, gaje bingits. ^^


End file.
